Cuéntame historias de terror
by Vincent Vans
Summary: Sexto año para la nueva generación.
1. Chapter 1

Un mar rojo, inquieto y salvaje bloqueaba la entrada al vagón, como todos los años. Palabras, abrazos, lágrimas, gritos, consejos, besos, recordatorios, advertencias, baúles y lechuzas me rodeaban pero yo (naturalmente) sólo quería entrar al tren. No me malinterpreten, amo a mi familia, es sólo que pueden llegar a ser un tanto (o demasiado) efusivos.

Cada primero de septiembre vamos en automóvil a King's Cross, donde nos encontramos con mis primos y tíos. Papá suele cometer algunas infracciones de tránsito en el trayecto y mamá suele regañarlo. Cuando llegamos a la estación saludamos a todos (a todos y a cada uno) y atravesamos la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. Cualquiera pensaría que la desaparición de un grupo alborotado de pelirrojos no pasaría desapercibida por los muggles que circulan por la zona pero, al menos hasta ahora, (por suerte) ninguno dio señales de sorpresa o confusión al pasar a nuestro lado. Mi teoría es que la barrera tiene un hechizo desilusionador en ella y sus alrededores, no encuentro otra explicación posible.

Cuando finalmente logré entrar al vagón, éste estaba tan lleno que me costaba arrastrar mi baúl sin golpear a nadie. Una mano me agarró la muñeca y me llevó a la parte trasera del tren, donde yo sabía que sólo un par de compartimientos estarían ocupados, probablemente por parejas que no se había visto lo suficiente en vacaciones e intentaban compensar el tiempo perdido. Seguimos avanzando hasta alcanzar el último compartimiento del expreso, que parecía retener una acalorada discusión que, si no me equivocaba, era sobre Quidditch.

-Admítelo, sólo estás enojado porque las Harpías los destrozaron en el último juego y ganaron la copa-. Una voz femenina-. Supérlalo, Scorp, somos mejores.

-Oh, vamos- una voz masculina y claramente irritada le respondía-, sabes que el partido fue injusto: el réferi no era parcial, tendría que haberle cobrado esa falta al Welkins.

La mano que antes me sostenía fue a posarse en la frente de un chico de pelo color azabache que no dejaba de repetir en voz baja:"Cinco minutos, los dejé solos cinco minutos y se pusieron a discutir sobre Quidditch. Increíble. La próxima vez los silenciaré antes de irme, ya verán." Como verán, Rose Weasley no se equivoca.

Un grito agudo interrumpió la conversación y en un segundo (¿tanto?) estaba siendo abrazada por una chica de pelo celeste. Mi lechuza que sorprendentemente había estado tranquila desde la llegada a la estación lanzó un chillido que separó a Carrie de mí. La chica se agachó y miró amigablemente al animal y decir:- ¿Ven? Coco concuerda conmigo: las Harpías son superiores al Puddlemore United en todo sentido-. Y liberó a la criatura que, como confirmando lo que mi amiga había dicho, le dio al rubio un picotazo en la cabeza antes de salir por la ventana a reunirse con las otras lechuzas.

-Odio a ese pájaro. Si no supiera que eres un desastre con los animales, Weasley, pensaría que la entrenaste para que hiciera eso-. Scorpius Malfoy, señoras y señores, estaba recostado contra el respaldo del asiento, estaba exhibiendo aquella sonrisa arrogante que conocía de sobra.

-¿Sigues sensible porque te superé en las MHB, Malfoy? Creí que ya habías aceptado que fuera mucho más brillante y talentosa que vos-. Un suspiro-. Supongo que te sobreestimé, otra vez-. Sí, el recibimiento de siempre: un comentario mordaz de mi parte o de la suya seguido de una respuesta igual o más ofensiva. A esto generalmente le seguía una batalla en la cual el primero en desviar la mirada perdía, y de eso parecía depender el resto del año escolar. En esto estábamos cuando la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse, ninguno se distrajo, ¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo?, ya sabíamos quién entraría al compartimiento exactamente a las...

\- Diez y cincuentinueve minutos, Lys, debe ser un nuevo record personal-. Albus le hablaba a un chico rubio, probablemente acalorado y seguramente despeinado, que entraba arrastrando pesadamente un gran baúl y un bolso amorfo, que cuidaba como si de galeones se tratara.

-El año que viene no llegaré a subirme al tren-bufó justo antes de que el conductor (si es que alguien maneja el expreso) avisara mediante ese horrible silbido que dejábamos la estación, alejándonos de Londres en dirección a Hogwarts-. No sería primero de septiembre sin el concurso de miradas asesinas de Rosie y Scorp-. Una pausa en la que Lysander (Sí, Lysander Scamander, mi mejor amigo, estoy segura de haberlo mencionado antes... ¿o no?) aprovechó para respirar y derrumbarse en uno de los sillones-. En serio, eso cada vez se vuelve más raro, escalofriante y perturbador... Carrie, Al, ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

Mientras mi primo y mis mejores amigos intercambiaban anécdotas del receso, yo seguía focalizada en mi disputa; un movimiento en falso y sería mi perdición, tendría que soportar la sonrisa arrogante de Malfoy por otra hora (o por el resto del año). Era por eso que fijaba mis ojos en los suyos, fríos como el metal, densos como el mercurio y aún más tóxicos. No piensen que no me importaban las historias que estaban siendo contadas, simplemente ya las conocía a todas, no dejaba de mandarme cartas con mis amigos en el verano. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió, no sabía nada de lo que había hecho Malfoy en el verano. Sabía, en cambio, lo que no había hecho: no había visto seguido a Albus y no había pasado un mes en la madriguera como solía hacerlo, al menos los primero tres años de Hogwarts.

Su cara no tenía el mismo aspecto que el año anterior, parecía más madura, más dura también y lucía cansado. La cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda seguía allí como siempre, mostrándose tan incómoda y extraña ahí, como si no perteneciera a un rostro tan simétrico y perfecto (como dirían algunas chicas) como el suyo. Había estado entrenando, de eso estaba segura, no sólo tenía más músculos, sino que lo notaba en un estado de alerta permanente, con la varita a tan sólo unos centímetros de su mano, listo para atacar (o defenderse). Me preguntaba qué clase de entrenamientos habría estado haciendo ese verano.

-Traje regalos- esa simple mención desvió mi atención, que se depositó expectante en el rubio de ojos café sentado a mi lado-, ¿quieren verlos?-. Sabía que Malfoy seguía recostado frente a mí con esa fastidiosa expresión de satisfacción en su odioso rostro, así que evité mirar en su dirección, ¿por qué arruinar el primer día de clases?

Lysander comenzó a revolver su bolso marrón desgastado, el cual sin duda alguna había sido mágicamente expandido para que cupieran más cosas sino, ¿cómo podría hacer sacado ese enorme tomo sobre encantamientos que liberó una nube de polvo cuando cayó en mi regazo, junto con un libro aún más antiguo sobre adivinación? Y esos eran sólo mis obsequios. Carrie atrapó en el aire un par de gafas para Quidditch, que Lysander aseguró ya no se hacían más como esas, no se empañaban ni rompían "no importa la cantidad de bludgers que te ataquen".

Volvió a cerrar su gran bolso (¿para que nada escapara de ahí?) y se dispuso a revisar los innumerables bolsillos de su abrigo. Lys pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en Hogwarts ayudando a Hagrid a cuidar a las criaturas mágicas que habitan el Bosque Prohibido y adquirió del guardabosques la costumbre de llevar un gran saco con muchos compartimientos para lo que él denominaba "cosas importantes". Siempre se podía encontrar dentro de alguno de ellos galletas para lechuzas, knuts de bronce, hojas de cuaderno arrancadas (usualmente con lo que debía hacer en el día) o granos de café. De uno de los bolsillos internos extrajo triunfal una llave, o al menos eso parecía.

-Una ganzúa, Al. Ésta abre cualquier puerta, sin importar la cantidad de hechizos tenga-. El pelinegro la se la guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones y se recostó en el asiento, probablemente a pensar para que la podría utilizar. Sinceramente, prefería no enterarme. Del mismo bolsillo de donde había sacado la ganzúa, Lysander extrajo un recipiente de no más de 200 centilitros que poseía una sustancia plateada de aspecto viscoso. Luego de asegurarse de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, se la entregó a Malfoy, quien la examinó de cerca, intentando averiguar de que poción se trataba-. No es Felix Felicis, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. Creo que tiene propiedades curativas, el hombre que me la vendió la señalaba mientras se golpeaba el pecho... Pensándolo bien, podría ser veneno- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Si fuera tu investigaría un poco antes de usarla.

A esa conversación le siguió un largo silencio en el cual cada uno aprovechó para observar mejor su obsequio. Mi libro de adivinación, escrito en inglés antiguo, contaba con un capítulo que trataba sobre interpretación de sueños, otro sobre las premoniciones y hasta tenía algunos con prácticas que habían dejado de utilizarse, algunas por ser poco éticas e ilegales, otras por ser aún más inexactas que el promedio y el resto por la complejidad o las habilidades que se requerían valerse de ellas. El tomo sobre encantamientos era sencillamente magnífico y el nível que ofrecía era sin duda más alto al de las clases de Hogwarts. Sin duda tendría que pasar meses estudiándolo para comprenderlo en su totalidad (si es que era posible).

Aún no llevábamos una hora en el tren (y Albus ya estaba impaciente, saltando en su asiento, esperando ver el carrito de golosinas aparecer por el pasillo) cuando por la ventana del compartimiento, que nadie había cerrado luego de la salida de Coco, se precipitó velozmente un ave marrón. Luego de acomodarse la plumas y recuperar el paquete que había dejado caer junto a los pies de Carrie, nos observó rápidamente a todos y voló hacia Scorpius. Ya sobre su hombro emitió un chillido espantoso, que sonó tan similar a una risa que no pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda. Dejó el paquete sobre los jeans de Malfoy y le dio un picotazo en la oreja, logrando que un hilo de sangre comenzara a descender lentamente por su cuello, manchando la remera que llevaba puesta.

Carrie se ocupó de curar la herida, pero no parecía importarle mucho al rubio. Apenas el ave hubo bajado de su hombro abrió el paquete confundido, revelando una remera (una de sus favoritas) y una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno de dibujo con lo que parecía ser una carta escrita en birome azul y pocos minutos. Inmediatamente dobló el papel y se la guardó en bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abrió su baúl para guardar la prenda. Lo vi revolver con desesperación la valija y murmurar un "mierda", pero luego la cerró y, como si nada hubiera pasado, se puso a mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Mi cara debía tener las misma expresión confundida que Carrie. Al, por otro lado, parecía haberse divertido con la llegada del ave y sonreía abiertamente.

\- ¿Qué falta en tu baúl, Hyperion? Parece que una Hydra te comió la lengua- el rubio lo calló con la mirada.

\- La remera del uniforme de Quidditch- y después de ésto no se habló más del tema.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que los pájaros te detesten de esa forma, Scorp?

\- Nada, Carrie, nada. Pero, a diferencia del plumero que tiene Weasley por mascota, estoy seguro de que Skylar no sólo fue entrenado para hacerme sufrir, sino que disfruta con ello- Lysander parecía no opinar lo mismo, estaba dándole al halcón unos de los bizcochos para lechuza que siempre llevaba en su abrigo-. Lys, déjalo, tengo que mandarlo a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o tendré que cuidarlo todo el año.

La señora del carrito de golosinas golpeó la puerta del compartimiento y Malfoy aprovechó el momento para echar al ave y dar por finalizada toda conversación. Notó mi mirada sobre él, pero sus ojos eran ya inexpresivos.

\- No preguntes, Weasley, no quieres saber- pero no sonó como una amenaza, sino más bien como una advertencia.

* * *

Disculpen aquellos quienes tuvieron que sufrir un texto sin pausas o separaciones, no noté que faltaban los espacios cuando subí el documento al Fanfiction. Y muchísimas gracias a Portia White por avisarme, espero que ahora lo disfrute. 

Hola! Bueno, es mi primera fic (al menos la primera que pienso terminar), espero que la hayan disfrutado. Si así fue, dejen un comentario, siempre es un placer leerlos. Intentaré actualizar seguido. Vince

Nota de autor:

Queridos lectores,

Quería simplemente comentarles que son siempre bienvenidas las críticas en cuanto a los capítulos escritos y los consejos o ideas para los que no lo están aún. Todo sea por mejorar la escritura y la trama.

Además, pedirles o alentarlos a que recomienden lecturas. Cualquier texto que consideren interesante será agradecido. Por mi parte, he estado leyendo últimamente a Stephen King (y creo que ha influido en mi escritura) y les recomiendo, para quienes no les moleste un poco de morbosidad o suspenso, El Resplandor. Otras obras que los más grandes no pueden perderse son: La naranja mecánica, de Anthony Burgess y 1984, de George Orwell, además de la hilarante poesía de Catulo, un autor romano de la época de Augusto.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, lo que no, mío.

* * *

El viaje en tren continuó normalmente, a pesar de su extraño inicio. Malfoy, a quién no recordaba haber visto actuar de esa forma tan extraña, bromeó y conversó con los chicos, como lo hacía cada primero de septiembre y, sinceramente, me alegré. La nueva faceta que había visto en el rubio me había perturbado (y puede que hasta preocupado) bastante.

Como dije anteriormente, desde la partida del halcón, todos los eventos se sucedieron con relativa normalidad. Fuimos interrumpidos por James, otro de mis primos y hermano de Albus, quién alegó no haber visto lo suficiente a su novia en las vacaciones (aunque todos sabíamos que no era cierto) y sin mayor justificación tiró de Carrie hacia el pasillo. Ignorando a Al, que recostado contra la puerta del compartimiento se quejaba de sufrir dolor de estómago (cosa que al parecer no impedía que engulliera una cuarta, no, quinta tarta de calabaza), abrí mi nuevo libro de encantamientos, a la espera del llamado a la reunión de prefectos.

Saltaré la llegada al castillo y la ceremonia de selección, que ninguno de mis parientes debió ponerse el dichoso sombrero sobre las orejas, y comenzaré el relato de los sucesos del primer día de clases.

Durante el desayuno de aquel lunes, tío Neville (o profesor Longbottom, como debería llamarlo en Hogwarts) nos repartió los horarios de las clases que tendríamos en el año. Comenzaba el día con Transformaciones, con los Slytherin, seguía con Adivinación que, como éramos sólo un puñado de chicos los que tomábamos la clase, reunía a todas las casas, y finalizaba con Pociones, con Hufflepuff.

En época de mis padres, Slytherins y Gryffindors compartían las clases de pociones y , a pesar de fomentar la unión de las casas, la profesora McGonagall decidió que, por las tensiones que había entre los grupos, no estudiaran juntos en un sala llena de sustancias tóxicas. Se mantuvo, sin embargo, la organización en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que la rivalidad existente hacía que todos se esforzaran más por derrotar a su contrincante.

Carrie y yo nos encontramos, luego de buscar nuestro libros en la torre de los leones, con Albus y Malfoy, que venían de las mazmorras, y entramos al aula, dando por iniciado nuestro sexto año escolar. Las clases de Transformaciones estaban entre mis favoritas, probablemente porque, al ser dictadas por la profesora McGonagall, esa de las más interesantes. Pero eran agotadoras. Agradecía, por esto, tener a continuación lecciones de Adivinación.

En la mesa al fondo de la habitación, descansaba junto a mi primero y su arrogante mejor amigo, inventando ocasionalmente augurios de muerte que Trelawney consideraría certeros y, luego de lamentarse por alguno de nosotros, recompensaría con una buena nota. El incienso llenaba el aire de un olor que rozaba lo nauseabundo y nos envolvía, como adormeciéndonos. La profesora solía prender algunos sobre su escritorio y velas aromáticas en cada mesa, era por esto que ocupábamos siempre la mesa más alejada y la más cercana a la ventana. A principio de cada año, reemplazábamos la vela que estaba dispuesta en nuestra mesa por una idéntica pero inodora. El humo enfermizo que nos rodeaba lograba marearnos en algunas ocasiones e incluso llegué a sospechar que tenían algo más que aceite y cera, ¿no usaban acaso las antiguas sacerdotisas griegas hierbas alucinógenas para vislumbrar sus predicciones?

Carrie, al igual que Lysander, había optado por no tomar la asignación. La primera "preferiría-decía a veces-clavarme agujas en los ojos antes que soportar a esa mujer el resto del año" y el segundo aseguraba que tanto té podría hacerle mal.

-¿Quién quiere morir esta vez?- Preguntó Albus mientras revolvía la borra de té en el fondo de su taza.

-Podríamos morir los tres- sugirió el hurón-. El año acaba de comenzar, apuesto que las probabilidades de morir este año son relativamente altas y a Trelawney le encantará-.

-¿Sugieres un accidente?-. Con la cuchara moví las hierbas hasta formar un dibujo de un perro contra la porcelana blanca. No, el grim era demasiado. Le alargué un poco la cola y le aplasté el hocico. Una pantera, esto estaba mejor. Si mal no recordaba, podía significar tanto aventura como peligro. Dejé inocentemente el pocillo sobre la mesa.

-Un asesinato sería más sensacional.

-Sería un placer- le respondí con una sonrisa torcida al rubio.

-¿Veneno?¿Magia?¿Voldemort retorna? No, demasiado...¡Lo tengo! Harán un duelo a muerte-. La idea de Al parecía hasta plausible.

-¿Por qué?- Malfoy preguntó balanceándose en su silla.

-Pues por mí, obviamente.

-¿Por qué?- repitió.

-Porque soy fantástico y me adoran, ¿acaso tengo que decirles? Me ofenden. Scorp ganaría el duelo, porque es el mejor en eso, pero luego tendría que matarlo. O tal vez Hugo o tío Ron se encargarían de eso. Finalmente, yo, después de pasar años internado en un manicomio por el trauma que me habría producido verlos pelear por mí, me suicidaría- y con este último comentario se llevó dramáticamente una mano a la frente , luego de quitarse lágrimas ficticias del rostro.

-No eres tan genial, Al, lo siento.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces , Malfoy?

-Me parece más probable, Weasley, que un día enloquezcas lo suficiente como para asesinarnos y suicidarte cuando notes que no puede vivir sin nosotros-. Tal vez no sin Albus, pero estaba casi segura que podría continuar sin la mueca arrogante que el rubio llevaba puesta permanentemente. Volví a mirar la taza.

-O tal vez me matará una pantera. Malfoy se dará cuenta de que siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de mí-un bufido incrédulo- y se suicidará y, Albie... tu intentarás vengarte del animal y ambos morirán luego de una sangrienta batalla-. Sí, no estaba mal, necesitaba un par de retoques, pero podría funcionar. Satisfecha, posé mis ojos sobre los chicos sentados frente a mí. El pelinegro parecía conforme con la profecía y el hurón se mantenía inexpresivo, pero me pareció notar que sus ojos estaban turbados y su piel, varios tonos más clara.

La profesora, quien había escuchado mi discurso, gritó un "¡Qué tragedia!" y nos obsequió una excelente nota y diez puntos para cada casa por lo que definió como una predicción tristemente acertada. Y creí, por una fracción de segundo, que podía ver a través de la pálida estatua de Malfoy.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que este capítulo es más breve, pero de esta forma puedo actualizar la fic más seguido y evitar que pierdan el hilo de la historia. Sinceramente, no quería mostrar de esta forma a Scorpius, no todavía al menos, pero la progresión de la historia así lo requiere, y yo solo sigo sus indicaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado.

-Vince


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que pasó un tiempo considerable desde mi última actualización, pero no pude escribir nada aceptable por razones personales. De haberlo hecho, los personajes estaría sumidos en una agonía de depresión.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

La primera semana de clases había finalizado, cuando Hagrid nos invitó a su cabaña. Nos había llegado, durante el desayuno del sábado, un pedazo de papel arrugado y con manchas de tierra en las esquinas que, con toscas figuras decía: "¿Vendrán a visitarme, chicos?". Una gruesa gota había caído sobre la nota, haciendo del último signo de interrogación una mancha difusa. La carta pasó de mano en mano hasta llegar a Malfoy.

-Pobre Hagrid- murmuró Carrie. Habíamos recibido en el verano la noticia de que Grawp había conseguido una novia de su estatura y se iría a vivir con ella y su familia a unas montañas al norte de una región cuyo nombre no recuerdo. El semi-gigante había quedado devastado.

-Está bastante deprimido- agregó Lysander, que había ido a visitarlo durante las semana-. El martes casi tuve que amenazarlo con hechizarlo para que se levantara de la cama. Además, no quiere que los elfos doméstico ni la señora Pomfrey cuiden de él. Tuve que prepararle la comida yo mismo-. Y, lamentablemente, Lys parecía haber heredado las habilidades culinarias del guardabosque.

-Vayamos a visitarlo esta tarde-. Y así lo hicimos.

-¿Hagrid?-silencio- ¡Hagrid! Abre la puerta, sabemos que estás ahí-. Albus golpeaba la puerta de la cabaña con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie respondía.

Malfoy dio la vuelta a la casa y abrió la puerta trasera con un sencillo movimiento de varita. Lo vi parado en la puerta, nervioso, y me acerqué. Lo primero que noté fue el olor. Alcohol. Ron, probablemente, tal vez un poco de whisky de fuego. Cuando llegué a donde Malfoy estaba petrificado, pude ver el caos en el que se había convertido la casa. Tan acogedora siempre, parecía entonces una escena del crimen. Cacerolas en el suelo, el fuego apagado y lo que se veía como un saco de estiércol (y olía como tal) arrinconado contra un armario, abandonado, con una gigantesca nube de moscas a su alrededor.

El hurón a mi lado sacudió bruscamente la cabeza (tal vez para ahuyentar malos pensamientos), y entró seguido de Lysander. Ambos rubios se acercaron lentamente al semi-gigante y posaron una mano sobre sus hombros. Con hipo y grandes lágrimas surcando su barba, comenzó a sollozar de forma estrepitosa, pero me era imposible descifrar sus quejidos desde donde me encontraba. Escuchaba, sin embargo, las palabras de los chicos.

-Claro que vinimos a saludarte, Hagrid, ¡te extrañamos!

-No, no estás siendo ridículo-. Un atisbo de duda en el tono de voz.

-No sé si estás ebrio...-Saliendo de mi estupor, entré en la cabaña. Con un movimiento de varita abrí las ventanas y la puerta, por la cual se abalanzaron Albus y Carrie.

-Estoy seguro de que Niya va a cuidar bien de Grawp, no te preocupes. Va a estar bien.

-¿Qué?

-¿Mejor que conmigo?-Hagrid había hipado esa pregunta lo suficienteme alto como para que todos las oyéramos. Los rubios intercambiaron una mirada de desesperación y voltearon la vista a donde me encontraba, pidiendo una respuesta que satisficiera al semi-gigante. No encontré una. Intenté, al menos, verle el lado positivo a la situación.

-Siempre puedes ir a visitarlo...

-Y tal vez tengan un hijo...- acotó Albus, y gracias a Merlín.

-Hagrid, ¡serás tío!-Levantó su espesa barba de la mesa para ver a mi amiga dando pequeños saltos de emoción por la cabaña y haciendo danzar los objetos por toda la habitación. Esto pareció animar un poco al guardabosque- ¿Crees que le pongan Hagrid? O podrían nombrarlo como un héroe griego. ¡Tal vez tengan gemelos! Pollux y Castor son nombres lindos para gigantes, ¿no crees?- La mejillas de profesor estaban rosadas y emitía una tibia risa.

-¿Y si son niñas, Carrie?- Al parecer Malfoy también encontraba graciosas los desvaríos de la Gryffindor.

-Pues Rose y Carrie, obviamente. O Lyra y Cassiopeia... pero no son de la familia Black. Lysander también es un nombre bonito...

-¡Oye!- La risa que surgió acabó con la tensión y finalmente Hagrid volvió a ser la persona alegre y jovial que todos amábamos.

Levantándose de la silla, se pasó un pañuelo por la húmeda maraña de pelos que rodeaba su cara y se dispuso (¡al fin!) a sacar el gran saco de estiércol que yacía junto a la puerta. Intercambié rápidamente una mirada de alivio con mis amigos (y Malfoy) y, luego de terminar de acomodar las ollas y cacharros esparcidos por el suelo, seguimos a gigante a una distancia prudente, considerando que no sabíamos hacía cuanto estaba allí la bolsa con abono. Con todos fuera de la casa, giré sobre mis talones para apagar la luz que brillaba sobre la cocina, encontrándome, para mi asombro, al hurón observando el hogar. Nada interesante había allí, podía asegurarlo:estaba apagado, muerto; pero el chico seguía observándolo detenidamente. Asumo que notó que lo miraba con curiosidad (con la misma atención y sensación con la que se mira a una babosa en la suela del zapato y se pregunta cómo llegó ahí), porque sacudió su cabeza, para acabar con un solitario pensamiento (una lástima, tal vez fuera el único que pudiese su hueco cráneo generar), y pasando a mi lado, ignorándome, siguió al resto del grupo.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba actuando raro, muy raro. Por mi mente desfilaron las peores posibilidades, repitiéndose, mutando, transformándose en situaciones cada vez más horrorosas. Parecía un carrusel donde en vez de caballos, había unicornios sangrando, dementores y banshees. Todos estaban vivos, todos estaban atornillados al suelo con clavos ensangrentados y sostenidos del techo mediante gruesas cuerdas oxidadas. Los chillidos eran desgarradores. Los mortífagos lanzaban maleficios desde la plataforma giratoria y se oían gritos (gritos humanos) de sufrimiento y desesperación. La Marca Tenebrosa, alta en el cielo, reinaba sobre el caos.

Cada vez que la calesita daba una vuelta, encontraba a un nuevo Malfoy. Al principio, aparecía en el piso, recibiendo un maleficio o un beso de dementor; a veces, lo veía intentando huir, pero nunca llegaba muy lejos. Una vuelta no lo vi, al menos no su cara, pero sabía que era porque estaba siendo ocultada por una de esas horrendas máscaras. Ya no quería saber que aparecería cuando el carrusel diera la siguiente vuelta, el pensamiento anterior ya me había descompuesto y me apoyaba, mareada, en el marco de la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Parpadeé varias veces y sacudí la cabeza, lo que intensificó mi mareo. Miré al bosque y noté que, parado en límite, mirándome con curiosidad, estaba la cara de Malfoy que, curiosamente, no portaba su arrogancia usual. Evidentemente, estaba actuando muy extraño y no parecía querer disimularlo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, hurón?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, para notar cada uno de los movimientos que hacía: cualquiera podría traicionarlo.

-¿Mi problema? Tu eres la que lleva cinco minutos parada en la entrada de la casa de Hagrid con la mirada desenfocada. ¿Viste un dementor acaso?- Se había acercado lo suficiente para no tener que gritarme, pero se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Cobarde. Yo, por mi parte, me recosté contra la pared, el recuerdo del dementor me había revuelto el estómago.

\- Si, Malfoy, tu problema. Tú eres quien se ha estado comportando raro- le apunté con un dedo-, tú eres quien palidece de repente y sin razón aparente- dí un paso-, tú eres quien mira con melancolía las chimeneas y las cartas-mi índice golpeaba el centro de su pecho- y tú eres quien está en el carrusel.

Me miró con extrañeza cuando dije las últimas palabras, pero no se movió. Me llevaba casi una cabeza y me observaba desde arriba con una mirada indescifrable. Mi dedo seguía clavado en su pecho y mis ojos en su mirada de mercurio, esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy esperando una llamada- dijo, con demasiada tranquilidad.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Pues no te creo, creo que te pasa algo más-. Me encontraba en puntas de pies, para parecer más imponente, pero apenas le llegaba a la nariz. Lo vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de que hablara.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Weasley. No te estoy mintiendo, no tengo nada que ocultar y, si lo tuviera, ¿en serio crees que te lo diría?-. Y se dio la vuelta, apresurado, dejándome con la boca abierta e ira contenida. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y apunté a una de las calabazas en la huerta del guardabosque, que inmediatamente explotó, cubriendo todo de un furioso naranja, casi tan rojo como mi pelo; pero no me sentía mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Malfoy traía algo entre manos y le haría la vida imposible hasta descubrirlo.

* * *

Intentaré actualizar dentro de poco. Dejen su opinión, sea cual sea.

Saludos.

-Vince


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, pero mientras subo éste. Espero disfruten.

-Vince

* * *

Fijé mi mirada en Malfoy en el segundo en el que entró al Gran Comedor. Caminaba tan confiado, tanto más alegre que el día anterior. Saludaba con naturalidad al resto de las serpientes, reía cuando le hacían un chiste, casi parecía humano. Casi. Se sentó como siempre lo hacía junto al traidor de mi primo Albus, quien relataba alguna anécdota graciosa a un par de chicos sentados frente a él: Ethan Flint y Natasha Bulstrode. Al igual que gran parte de la casa de Salazar, eran de sangre pura, pero eran agradables.

Habían circulado por el colegio ciertos rumores acerca de ellos. En cuarto año había escuchado a mi prima Dominique (quién, por cierto, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Flint) maldecir luego de oír, en el baño de niñas del cuarto piso, que Ethan era gay. Nunca lo creyó realmente y solía odiar a quienes lo insinuaban. Se comprobó a los pocos meses que el rumor era falso: Natasha salía con él y era esa la razón por la cual rechazaba al resto de las brujas. La furia de mi prima no disminuyó, simplemente fue redirigida a un nuevo blanco. Más comentarios corrieron por los pasillos cuando cortaron, a principios del año siguiente, porque él se había enamorado de una chica, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, que vivía del otro lado del charco.

Volví mi mirada hacia el rubio platinado que se servía distraídamente un poco de puré de papas, no quería perderme ni un segundo del espectáculo. "¿Qué espectáculo?", se preguntarán, pues bien, ya verán. Malfoy llenó su plato de comida, como siempre lo hacía, sentado exactamente sitio en el cual se sentaba todos los días desde que llegó al colegio, y el plato estalló.

Sonreía mientras observaba la cara atónita del hurón mientras ríos de salsa se deslizaban entre las montañas de papa que se encontraban adheridas a su cara. Oía las risas de mis compañeros, que habían presenciado tan hermoso acto, y los ocasionales suspiros de Dom, cuya mirada se había fijado en el morocho sentado frente a mi nueva obra de arte. Podía escuchar los gritos de la directora, suplicando por un poco de silencio, pero sólo estaba interesada en ver la reacción de Malfoy, quién, intentando quitarse la comida de la cara y el pelo, no pudo evitar pintarse con salsa los pantalones y la corbata. McGonagal, al borde de la histeria, ordenó a mi querido némesis que se retirara y se limpiara, antes de comenzar su siguiente clase.

¡Oh, cómo disfrutaba viéndolo arrastrarse hacia las puertas dejando un rastro de almidón detrás suyo!¡Cómo me regocija en mi broma, y qué bien que había salido! La serpiente sabía que había sido yo, quién más podría idear tan perfecta trampa, ¡y lo único que tuve que hacer fue reemplazar su plato por uno de los que mi tío tenía en su tienda y esperar! Entre risas y lágrimas veía el desfile que se presentaba frente a mí y la expresión de enojo que me profirió Malfoy cuando, antes de atravesar la entrada del Gran Salón, se volteó hacia mí, expresión a la cual respondí con una mirada desafiante. El juego había comenzado y mi premio, cuando ganara, sería, además de lograr que enloquezca, sus secretos.

* * *

No esperé a que Malfoy atacara para volver a la ofensiva, pero tomé otro blanco, uno que supuse cedería más fácilmente.

\- No se de qué hablas, Rosie, Scor se está comportando como siempre...- Albus me contestaba. Mentiroso. ¿Como pudo no haberlo notado? ¡Son mejores amigos, por Merlín! Dormían en el mismo cuarto, comían juntos, estudiaban en la misma mesa, ¡hasta pasaban Navidad juntos!

\- No es cierto, Al, y lo sabes.

\- Creo que me habría dado cuenta si mi mejor amigo estuviera comportándose como dices- _yo también lo creía_-. ¿Por qué dices que cambió?

\- Está actuando raro, ¡sólo tienes que verlo para darte cuenta! ¿No notaste acaso las cartas que le llegan, de las cuales nunca habla?¿No viste acaso cómo observa las chimeneas? ¡Ni siquiera me insultó cuando hice estallar su plato en el almuerzo!- El morocho alzó la cabeza y masculló un "Claro que fuiste tú, ¿quién más podría?"

\- Entonces, no te insultó esta tarde, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?- Albus simplemente no entendía nada. Mi "relación" con Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se basaba en intercambios verbales poco amistosos y alguna que otra broma; competíamos mucho, por las notas, por el chico de ojos verdes y poco sentido común con quién estaba hablando y por cualquier cosa, realmente. Si uno molestaba al otro, éste último la devolvía y, si no lo hacía, era porque estaba maquinando algo más grande, y generalmente respondía a esas pequeñas bromas con una sonrisa maliciosa, advirtiendo que lo que vendría no podría compararse con las travesuras hechas hasta el momento.

\- ¡Todo!- Ese chico me exasperaba- ¿Y que hay de las cartas, de las chimeneas?

\- Tranquilízate, Rose, Scorp siempre recibe cartas. Y las chimeneas...-se paró un segundo a hacer memoria-. Estaba esperando un llamada anoche, debía ser por eso. No te preocupes, Scorp está bien-. Cómo si yo estuviera preocupara por el hurón, sí, claro, no pude evitar voltear mi ojos. Esperen, él también había mencionado una llamada...

\- ¿De quién?- El morocho levantó un ceja- ¿De quién era la llamada?

Al parecer, no esperaba esa pregunta. Me miró, meditó un rato largo (_tal vez demasiado largo_) y contestó:- No sé...

\- Claro que sabes, Potter, no me mientas. Y si no me dices le mandaré una carta a la tía Ginny y le contaré sobre las cosas que has estado haciendo- No tuve más remedio que recurrir a una amenaza, es la única forma de lidiar con serpientes al parecer.

\- ¡Oye, si no hice nada malo... aún! No sé, Rose, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú?- Y con este estúpido comentario se despidió de mí.

Preguntarle a Malfoy, por favor, como si eso fuera a pasar. Nos odiábamos, no iba a decirme la verdad, eso era evidente, hasta Albus tendría que saberlo. No, no iba a preguntarle, al menos no de la forma en la que la proponía el despistado de mi primo, tan naturalmente como si fuéramos... _amigos_. Tendría que presionarlo, molestarlo hasta cansarlo y lograr que se rinda. No importaba lo que dijera Potter, el hurón estaba ocultando algo. Tal vez Albus estuviera ayudándolo a encubrirlo incluso, el muy traidor. Pero yo iba a descubrirlo, tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo.

* * *

Tenía que pensar mi siguiente broma y no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera. Había utilizado una cantidad increíble de trucos para entonces y estaba segura de que Malfoy estaba preparado para defenderse de cualquiera de ellos: tenía que hacer una nueva broma. No podía siquiera consultarlo con mis primos porque, tarde o temprano, Albus terminaría enterándose y, por lo tanto, el hurón también.

No podía explotarle otro objeto en la cara, ya no tendría gracia (_porque también lo molestaba para divertirme, no me mal interpreten, no soy como los Slytherins_). Podía... ¿poner dibujos de algunos profesores bailando en ropa interior en sus pergaminos? No, lo había hecho el año anterior y no había funcionado. ¿Poner pintura en su sombrero? Sí, claro, como si alguien lo usara. ¿Amortencia? No, pobre víctima, no podría hacerle eso a ninguna chica. ¿Petrificarlo y ponerle un hechizo desilusionador hasta que alguien lo encontrara? No podría ver su cara de ira, no sería lo mismo; además, era muy bueno con los encantamientos silenciosos. No sería sencillo planear el truco, necesitaría un pergamino, una pluma y un largo rato.


	5. Chapter 5

En Hogwarts estaba permitido cierto tipo de animales: pequeños, prácticos y típicos de brujos, por lo que las lechuzas ululaban toda la noche cuando el clima no era propicio para cazar, los gatos maullaban bajo las camas y los sapos croaban porque... bueno, eran sapos. Algunos chicos no tenían ninguna mascota, como era el caso de Malfoy, a quien todos los animales en la faz de la tierra parecían detestar (_y no podía dejar de darles la razón_).

Lysander tenía un hipogrifo.

No era realmente suyo, vivía en la inmediaciones del colegio, en las partes más seguras del Bosque Prohibido, junto con los thestrals (los cuales, por cierto, ninguno podía ver) y otros de su misma especie. Pero mi amigo lo había visto nacer, gracias al tiempo que pasaba ayudando a Hagrid, y le había tomado tal cariño que nadie podía negar era su mascota. Era increíble, sí, verlo hablar de él como si fuera un pequeño conejo y no una criatura mágica salvaje, pero a sus ojos (y los de Hagrid) era apenas un tierno cachorro. Tal vez fuera esa la razón por la cual tan majestuosa bestia portara un nombre tan... peculiar.

-Hola, Lys- El chico me saludó con una sonrisa y el animal levantó la cabeza con aire arrogante, esperando que lo saludara _apropiadamente. _Suspiré y hice una exagerada reverencia-. Buenas tardes, Pushkin-. Consideró mi reverencia por unos segundo y me lanzó un chillido.

-Creo que no le gustó la forma en la que rodaste los ojos antes de inclinarte- Bicho consentido, mi amigo peinaba sus plumas mientras éste yacía recostado bajo la sombra de los árboles-, sabes lo exigente que es.

-Aún no entiendo porque lo llamaste así.

-En honor a un autor ruso, Rosie, te lo dije millones de veces. Es por su plumaje color bronce, por _El jinete de bronce, _¿recuerdas?- El plumaje también era uno de los motivos por los cuales la criatura se creía tan perfecta, era de un marrón brillante que lo distinguía del resto de los hipogrifos, cuyas plumas blancas se destacaban entre los oscuros troncos de los pinos. Ignoré la pregunta, claro que no lo recordaba.

-En fin, necesito tu ayuda- Sacando un pedazo de pergamino donde los tachones decoraban el fondo amarillento y las pocas ideas que aún quedaban plasmadas se retorcían entre las negras lagunas de tinta, intentando no perderse ni ser olvidadas, me recosté al lado del rubio.

-¿Es sobre un trabajo?

-No exactamente...- Levantó un ceja-. Es sobre Malfoy, sé que está tramando algo.

-¿Tú dices?¿Estás segura?- No me creía, nadie lo hacía.

-Claro que sí, está actuando muy extraño, hace cosas que no son normales. Por Merlín, es obvio, ¿cómo es que no lo notan?- Primero Albus y ahora él, ¿acaso nadie prestaba atención?

-Rosie... Scorp se está comportando igual que siempre...- Me puso una mano en el hombro, delicadamente, como si temiera que fuera a saltarle encima por siquiera proponer tan ridícula afirmación y, a decir verdad, no estaba lejos de hacerlo-. Bueno-suspiro-, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

Sin mirarlo a los ojos le expliqué en qué consistía mi problema, remarcando las razones por las cuales una broma era necesaria e indispensable. Enumeré las ideas que había tenido, dando argumentos a favor y en contra y deseché cada una de ellas, simplemente las fallas eran muy evidentes, ya habían sido utilizadas, eran demasiado peligrosas o pasarían inadvertidas. Lysander hacía comentarios cuando veía que los silencios se extendían hasta resultar incómodos, pero no aportaba ninguna idea nueva, más bien, rechazaba rápidamente (_y no puedo decir que sin razón_) mis propuestas.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto? Es decir, si crees que Scor está siendo más amable... ¿por qué enfadarlo?¿por qué volver a la situación en la que estaban, si esta es, evidentemente, mejor para los dos?- Olvidó mencionar que les convenía a ellos, a mis amigos, que nosotros nos lleváramos bien. Siempre se quejaban de lo insoportables que éramos juntos y fantaseaban con un futuro donde pudiéramos hacer un viaje a Hogsmeade en grupo sin que hubiera percances entre el hurón y vuestra narradora. Bueno, eso no pasaría.

-¡Pues claro que quiero! Esta nueva faceta de Malfoy es sólo una máscara, creeme, está planeando algo malvado. Yo solamente quiero develar su verdadera identidad, podrida e insufrible- Era posible que estuviera exagerando un poco, sólo un poco, para que mi rubio amigo entendiera-. Es un intento por fastidiarme, te lo aseguro-. Y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Lysander lanzó un bufido de incredulidad y Pushkin un chillido estridente, dejando en claro su opinión sobre el asunto. Debía ser el único animal que prefería a Scorpius antes que a mí y no me era posible comprender el porqué. "Es una criatura brillante, es por eso" solía decir mi némesis cuando el hipogrifo se inclinaba ante él y lo mirábamos atónitos, preguntando por qué reaccionaba así. En cierto sentido eran criaturas similares: arrogantes, irritantes, que se creían superiores al resto y cuyo deporte favorito era molestarme.

Me levanté, ligeramente ofendida de que ambos dudaran de mis dotes de observación y deducción, y deshice el camino recorrido hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo. Sonaron las campanas, era ya hora de la cena. Había pasado todo el día y aún no había planeado mi siguiente jugada, lo cual no era normal, definitivamente, de ser un día cualquiera, tendría ya cientas de ideas formándose en mi mente, pidiendo a gritos que las eligiera, asegurando que tendrían mejores resultados que sus compañeras, que los gestos que el hurón haría serían inigualables. Probablemente Malfoy ya había puesto su trampa y estaría ingresando, tan confiado, tan pedante, al Gran Salón, imaginando la reacción que tendría yo al notar que no podía despegarme del asiento o que el jugo de calabaza teñía rápidamente mis rulos del verde más despreciable. No le daría esa satisfacción, claro que no. Siempre un paso delante de él, siempre. Cambié mi rumbo y di la espalda el comedor, cenaría en las cocinas.

* * *

Apenas noté el transcurso de la semana, focalizada en trazar mi siguiente plan. Tomaba apuntes automáticamente, sin siquiera procesar lo que escribía, y haciendo pequeños garabatos en los bordes del pergamino; cuando llegó el viernes, tenía en mi posesión tres dibujos de Malfoy en situaciones ridículas, uno de Slughorn disfrazado de Santa Claus y otro de Albus luego del festín de Halloween. Carrie, entre bufidos y chillidos, prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarme fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor esa noche, desde el pasado fin de semana yo había estado cenando en mi cuarto o en las cocinas. Fue por eso, probablemente, que no sufrí ninguno de los atentados que seguramente el rubio había preparado en mi contra.

Debo admitir que estaba un poco desilusionada: el hurón no parecía haberse inmutado en los más mínimo por mi broma pasada, de otro modo, no sólo estaría vertiendo pociones (hecho que ni siquiera estaba confirmado) en mi comida, sino que estaría pegado a mis talones intentando que cayera a cada paso. Aún así, tendría que responder esta vez, no estaría contento si el marcador tuviera dos puntos a mi favor y el equilibrio se rompiera, los Slytherins son seres de costumbres.

Había pensado, en un principio, que podría saltearme la cena de aquella noche, no arriesgarme a terminar balando, sentada en mis cuartos traseros y comiendo la vajilla en vez de las verduras; pero no había considerado el hambre que tenía. Tal vez sabrán, los Weasleys somos de buen comer y yo, habiendo ya perdido las últimas cenas, no podía ignorar la que yacía frente a mí. Sin quitar los ojos de mi plato, salvo para vigilar a la serpiente, me dispuse a llenar mi estómago de lo que sólo podía ser catalogado como dulce néctar de los dioses. Merlín, cómo adoraba a esos elfos domésticos.

Mi plato se encontraba vacío instantes más tarde y quienes estaban alrededor me miraban atónitos. _Principiantes_. Me disculpé y retiré del comedor, con el estómago lleno, mi mente funcionaba de forma óptima y encontró la solución a mi problema. Lo admito, no era una de las geniales bromas que me caracterizaban, pero sería suficiente por aquella noche. Segura de que Malfoy seguía charlando con sus estirados compañeros en la mesa verde, me apresuré a las mazmorras, la serpiente no esperaría una trampa en su propia cueva.

Murmuré la contraseña a la puerta justificando mi aparición con un simple: "Asunto de prefectos", y me deslicé dentro de la sala común. Por cierto, la clave que Slughorn había puesto era _sangre pura_, típico. Había estado pocas veces dentro de aquella habitación, por lo general sólo ingresaba cuando debía... tomar prestada la capa de invisibilidad de mi primo o el Mapa del Merodeador, y dada mi condición de prefecta, no los necesitaba con regularidad.

Es increíble los sencillo que resulta diferenciar las habitaciones de las chicas y los chicos. La que yo compartía con Carrie y otras dos chicas, si bien no estaba en perfectas condiciones, no podía compararse con el cuarto en el que me encontraba. Toallas tiradas en el piso, equipos de Quidditch asomándose por debajo de las sábanas que colgaban revueltas a los costados de las camas (si podía llamarse camas a... eso). Salté sobre varias pilas de pergaminos, esquivando montañas de ropa presuntamente sucia, hasta llegar a la cama de Malfoy. Examiné el cuarto una vez más para asegurarme, no quería que mi bala alcanzara un blanco equivocado.

La primera cama a la derecha, si se observaba desde la puerta, pertenecía a Ethan Flint, la que seguía, si no estaba errada, era la de Scorpius. En el medio se encontraba la de Al, a cuya izquierda dormía Jules van Raffien, de quien no paraba de quejarse. "Y eso que no lo escuchas roncar todas las noches, ¡por Melín, voy a ahogarlo con la almohada si esta noche no se calla", solía decirme todas las mañanas. En la cama de la izquierda dormía Matthew Nott, eso era todo lo que sabía de él.

Habían sido heladas las noches pasadas, por lo que podía suponer que Malfoy tendría un pijama dando vueltas entre los montículos de tela que obstaculizaban el paso; esperaba sinceramente no tener que entrar al baño por él, hay ciertas cosas que una chica no debe ver y un baño compartido por cinco adolescentes es una de ellas. Cuanto más rápido encontrara la prenda, más rápido podría huir de allí. _Concéntrate_. Agudicé la vista y descubrí, casi de inmediato, lo que estaba buscando. Cubriendo un grande reloj, sobre la mesa de luz del Slytherin, había una camisa de seda azul, bordada con plateado. Nunca antes había reparado en el reloj, pero sí, siempre había estado allí. Era gigante para ser un simple despertador y tenía muchas más agujas de lo normal. Era como el que Nana Molly tenía en el living, que portaba una aguja por cada uno de sus familiares. Me incliné un poco, para intentar descubrir a quienes pertenecían las agujas.

Un chirrido. _Mierda_. Voces, voces apagadas, amortiguadas por la pesada puerta de madera que separaba los dormitorios de la sala común. Tenía que salir de allí, y rápido, podía entrar en cualquier momento. Lancé el hechizo correspondiente y me cubrí rápidamente con la capa de mi primo. Sin siquiera respirar, atravesé la sala, esquivando a unos estresados alumnos de quinto que probablemente tendrían un trabajo que adelantar.

Corriendo por las mazmorras casi me estrello contra mi némesis, que caminaba distraído por el pasillo, mirando las puntas de sus zapatos. Ya vería lo que había preparado para él, mi trabajo estaba hecho, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, comenten.

:)

-Vince


	6. Chapter 6

A tan sólo minutos de la final por la Copa del Mundo, me pareció buena idea subir este capítulo. Un poema épico sería lo apropiado, dado que la selección de mi país se enfrenta contra la de la nación germana por el honor y el título de campeón. Ya que me considero incapaz de crear esa clase de escrito, me limité a sumar un par de escenas a la historia que estoy escribiendo.

Le deseo mucha suerte a todos los jugadores y mando un especial saludo a todos aquellos lectores quienes, a pesar de que su equipo no compita en esta instancia, esté alentando con la bandera blanca y celeste en el corazón.

¡VAMOS ARGENTINA CARAJO!

* * *

Tuve que salir del Gran Salón. Si bien no quería perderme la pelea que se estaba gestando entre Al y el idiota de van Raffien, estaba agotado. Había pasado las últimas noche en vela, con algunas pesadillas intermitentes que no me permitían dormir más de dos horas de corrido. Siempre era el mismo sueño, me atormentaba desde aquella noche, hacía un poco menos de diez años atrás, y lo odiaba. La escena se veía tan real cada vez que los recuerdos atravesaban endemoniados mis pensamientos, simplemente era imposible de ignorar. Por lo general, en estas ocasiones hacía un corto llamado por la red Floo, hablaba con ella y me tranquilizaba. Cuando despertaba a mitad de la noche (lo cual pasaba a menudo) y no quería despertarla, tomaba la capa y deambulaba por el castillo hasta que el cansancio volvía a mis ojos.

Esta vez era diferente. Había realizado el habitual llamado y descubierto que ella no se encontraba tan bien. "Tristeza, peleas con sus amigos, pesadillas... no se que hacer, hermano", me había dicho Luke cuando pregunté cómo se hallaba. Ni yo sabía si podría solucionarlo si estuviera cerca suyo, pero al menos podría intentarlo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer del otro lado del charco. No estaba tranquilo y se evidenciaba en las horribles visiones que tenía por las noches.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, como si así pudiera borraras las marcas de agotamiento de mis rasgos, y arrastré mis pies hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la casa de Slytherin. Pero no todo era malo, no. Sonreí. Desde aquel pequeño incidente en el comedor, Weasley no había intentado jugarme otra broma. Tampoco había comido en el salón los últimos días, pero fuentes confiables me habían informado que se había estado alimentando en las cocinas. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía, pero no era algo en lo que pudiera concentrarme en esos momentos. Tampoco podía preguntarle, nunca me daría una respuesta, al menos no una sincera. Era una chica rara, de eso no había dudas.

Musité la contraseña y el puerta me permitió ingresar a la sala común. Unos chicos de quinto, todos con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, discutían con la energía que aún les quedaba, si debían incluir en su trabajo los usos prohibidos de ciertas plantas. Una chica, ya al borde de las lágrimas, gritó que si no se decidían, iría a preguntarle al profesor Longbottom, y supongo que eso hizo, porque se apresuró a salir de la habitación. _Pobre_. Y el año apenas si había comenzado.

Crucé mi cuarto para derrumbarme en la cama. Arrojé mis zapatos hacia alguna esquina, junto con el resto de mi ropa. ¿Dónde estarían mis pantalones de pijama? Colgando de uno de los postes de la cama, claro. Recuperé mi camisa azul de seda, que tapaba parcialmente el reloj, y me detuve a comprobar que todas las manecillas se encontraran en su lugar mientras abrochaba cuidadosamente los botones. No debería haberlo hecho, no debería haber enlazado aquel último botón.

No podía moverme. Me sacudía violentamente en mi cama, intentando despegarme del colchón, retorciéndome, contorsionándome, pero parecía pesar una tonelada. Mi torso permanecía aprisionado contra las sábanas, dificultándome la respiración, pero mis pies se agitaban frenéticamente frente a mis ojos, en un intento desesperado por alejarse (con el resto de mi cuerpo, o sin él) de aquella maldición. Sacudía mis brazos, lo sentía, pero no los veía moverse. Mi cuello, ya con pequeñas gotas de transpiración, se tensaba más con cada movimiento y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

Mi capacidad de pensar se había esfumado y me había abandonado a merced del pánico y la angustia. Mis sacudidas se hacían cada vez más agresivas y llegué a creer que podría levantarme, llevando el colchón a cuestas, e ir a pedir ayuda; pero cada movimiento que hacía parecía presionarme más contra la cama. Estaba atrapado. _¡No!_. Tal vez, si hacía contrapeso con las piernas, podría salir de allí. Subiendo y bajando los pies como un desquiciado, intentaba generar el impulso necesario para escapar. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues no me moví un centímetro de mi posición inicial, pero ciertamente estaba increíblemente agotado.

Mi vista se nublaba y podía sentir la sangre bombeando por mis sienes. No tenía mucho tiempo, se me acababa el aire, la ropa estaba demasiado apretada, no había suficiente oxígeno en la habitación; moriría asfixiado en unos pocos minutos. Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar los botones y desabrocharlos, o simplemente quitarlos, sería libre. Pero mis manos tan sólo se revolvían en los extremos de mis brazos y no pude evitar una maldición. ¿Por qué estaban sujetas a las muñecas?, ¿por qué no podían separarse y ayudarme? Una fina capa de sudor me envolvía y el calor abrasador acababa con lo que restaba del aire y mis nervios, y yo, jadeante, seguía pegado al colchón.

Podría deslizarme fuera de la camisa, sí, y así podría liberarme. "La transpiración me ayudará", pensaba, con ojos desorbitados llenos de demencia. E intenté escurrirme. Una y otra vez mandaba mi cerebro la orden de retirada, pero mis extremidades no obedecían. No rotaban, no se doblaban, me sujetaban con fuerza dentro de mi prisión. Magia. Sí, eso tenía que funcionar, simplemente debía hacerlo, era mi última salvación. Las prendas que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a arrastrarse, los zapatos se ocultaron rápidamente bajo la cama, y yo seguía estático. La colonia que Al tenía sobre la mesa de luz fue a estrellarse contra la puerta del baño, junto con un tintero que Ethan había olvidado entre su ropa interior. El olor invadió mis sentidos y cada vez se me hacía más difícil concentrarme. La cama se sacudía, las sábanas se arremolinaban a mis pies. Cerré los ojos e intenté bloquear todas las distracciones y focalizarme. Resultó, con un horrible crujido, mis poderes partieron uno de los postes de la cama y las cortinas cayeron sobre mi cara, cegándome por completo.

No tenía escapatoria. Moriría allí, eso era seguro. Albus me encontraría, con la cara hinchada y azul, haciendo juego con el maldito pijama, y quedaría traumado de por vida. O tal vez lo haría uno de los elfos domésticos, cuando fueran a ordenar la habitación. MI madre lloraría, mi padre también, _ella _lloraría, al igual que Ethan y Natasha y los Weasley. Quizás incluso Rose Weasley lloraría, al ver las consecuencias que había acarreado consigo su pequeña broma. Suspenderían las clases por duelo, para que todos los alumnos tuvieran un momento para lamentar su deceso. Todos, salvo los chicos de quinto, por supuesto, quienes no tendrían más opción que utilizarlo para completar sus trabajos y tareas. Volvería, en forma incorpórea, para acompañar a Weasley hasta el fin de sus días...

Los chicos de quinto. Tenían que seguir abajo, haciendo el bendito trabajo. Apostaba a que podrían oír sus gritos desde la sala común, o al menos eso esperaba. Reunió el poco aire que quedaba aún en el cuarto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Di pequeños pasos y saltitos en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, tendría una cita esa noche. Tan sólo tenía que refrescarme un poco y tomar prestada la capa de Al, pero no quería arriezgarme a que Andrea van Raffien me viera escabullirme: esa niña insoportable era aún más chismosa que su hermano y no dudaría ni un segundo en delatarme con mi madre. Porque no debía salir con él, estaba mal visto y no podíamos permitirnos deteriorar aún más la imagen que la alta sociedad mágica tenía ya sobre la familia Bullstrode. Rodé los ojos. Claro que no podía, sería una catástrofe. Si Madre se enterara, pasaría el resto del año escolar en alguna escuela alemana para "señoritas sofisticadas", cosa que no me hacía gracia en lo absoluto.

Bradley no sólo era hijo de muggles, sino que también había sido sorteado en la casa de los tejones. Además formaba parte del pequeño grupo al que pertenecía el hermano mayor de Albus, por lo cual mi madre lo vería como si fuera una plaga, que las desplazaría del pedestal en el que estaba (o debía estar) la familia.

Pero en abril cumpliría diecisiete y ella ya no tendría la posibilidad de darme órdenes y mucho menos podría prohibirme salir con él o cambiarme de colegio, por lo que sólo tendría que guardar el secreto por ocho meses y luego sería libre. Ocho meses... parecía tan lejano.

Un grupo de alumnos de la casa verde pasó a mi lado envuelto en una nube de discusiones. Estaban en quinto, de eso no había duda, ningún curso podía causar tantos disturbios como aquel. Probablemente se dirigían a la biblioteca, a buscar alguna solución milagrosa entre los libros; les deseé suerte, la necesitarían.

Cuando ingresé en la sala, estaba desierta: hasta los dibujos habían abandonado sus cuadros y la estatua de Salazar se mantenía impasible en medio de la habitación. Le lancé una mirada torva, estúpido Slytherin. Si bien me gustaba la quietud, ya que no abundaba en el castillo, algo no estaba bien. Agudicé el oído. Sí, escuchaba un leve murmullo, posiblemente sofocado por las puertas de debía atravesar para llegar a mí. Venía de los cuartos de los chicos.

Sinceramente esperaba no haberme confundido y que efectivamente se tratase de alguien pidiendo ayuda, porque de lo contrario la situación no sería agradable. Subí cautelosamente las escaleras; si alguien se encontraba en peligro, quién sabe con qué podía encontrarme. Empuñé firmemente la varita. El sonido provenía de la habitación destinada a los alumnos de sexto, pero todos se encontraban en el comedor... todos salvo uno.

-¿Scopius? ¡¿Scorpius, te encuentras bien?!- los murmullos se elevaron hasta que pude distinguir algunas palabras.

\- ¡Tasha, ayúdame!¡Maldita Weasley!¡Me ahogo!- no me es posible describir el pánico que rodeaba cada una de las exclamaciones pero me puso los pelos de punta y me abalancé dentro del cuarto. Bajo la cortina de su cama, rota y astillada, un cuerpo se sacudía desesperado, revoleando las piernas con cada movimiento. Salté hasta llegar al lado de mi amigo y murmuré un Finite Incantatem.

Al segundo siguiente, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaba parado a dos metros de su cama, quitándose la camisa, sin importarle que los botones saltaban en todas direcciones. Con ojos turbados elevó mágicamente la prenda y la prendió fuego, hasta que no quedó de ella más que cenizas y se sentó en el colchón de Al, jadeando aceleradamente y bañado en sudor. Cuando salí de mi estupor (porque mi amigo no solía tener tales escenas), me agaché a su lado y posé delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro.

-Scorpy, cariño, ¿qué pasó aquí?- recorrí la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndome en una gran mancha negra que adornaba la puerta del baño. Mi amigo era un manojo de nervios y no parecía haber oído mi pregunta, tuve que repetirla unas cuantas veces hasta que se serenó y me dio una respuesta.

-Fue Weasley, siempre es ella. Embrujó la maldita camisa para que me retuviera contra la cama- hizo una pequeña pausa y me miró a los ojos-. No podía salir, Tash, no podía moverme.

Me acerqué más a él y lo abracé. Pobrecito, no podía creer que ella le hubiera hecho eso, tenía que saber que el rubio tenía claustrofobia. Él tampoco quería creerlo, continuaba sacudiendo la cabeza, sollozando en silencio. Cuando me devolvió el abrazo y relajó un poco su cuello, comencé con las preguntas.

-Creí que habían hecho una tregua- al menos esa había sido la intención de Scorp desde que había comenzado el año escolar.

-Yo también lo creí, Tash, pero ella piensa que es un truco- suspiró-. Estoy cansado...

-¿Hablaste con Rose?-silencio- Scorp, amor, tienes que hablar con ella si quieres que esto se solucione-. Aún no me respondía y comencé a preocuparme-. Hablarás con ella, ¿no?

-Es evidente que Weasley no quiere que haya paz, así que pelearé, le devolveré la broma-. Una lástima, ciertamente, tenía la esperanza de que ese año fuera más relajado. No creía que Al pudiese soportar otro curso con tantos disturbios, y menos ahora que se habían vuelto más peligrosos y violentos. Pero no discutiría con el rubio. Le pasé una mano por el cabello y le besé la mejilla.

-Haz lo que mejor te parezca, yo te apoyo.

-Gracias, Tash, eres la mejor. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-. Mi cita, lo había olvidado y me encontraba cubierta en sudor yo también. _Oh, no_. Salté de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta, todavía tenía tiempo de darme una ducha.

-Tengo una cita. Y, Scorp...

-¿Sí?

-¿Acaso los elfos domésticos nunca han pasado por aquí? Apenas si llevamos tres semanas de clase y parece un chiquero. Quiero que arregles tu cama y ordenes un poco. ¿Para qué crees que tenemos magia?-. Soltó una carcajada y me contestó un sarcástico "Sí, ma" antes de que me retirara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que salgamos campeones. Dejen sus comentarios.

-Vince


	7. Chapter 7

Afortunadamente, se siente la cercanía a las vacaciones y no puedo evitar ponerme de buen humor, que es un buen incentivo para escribir. Intenten disfrutar el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Contrario a lo que suponía, la broma de Malfoy no se hizo esperar. Considerando que era sábado, opté por levantarme tarde y saltearme el desayuno. Probablemente fuera a rescatar a Lysander de las garras exigentes de su querido hipogrifo y estudiaríamos juntos en la biblioteca hasta la hora del almuerzo, como gran parte de los sábados. Sabía que Al y el hurón no estorbarían, tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch todos los fines de semana, lloviera o tronara.

El capitán del equipo de la casa de las serpientes, Norman Derrick, un sangre pura, estaba obsesionado con el campeonato, dado que los Slytherins no habían obtenido la Copa desde que había ingresado en el grupo. Era un violento bateador de séptimo año, a quien era recomendable esquivar en los partidos. James solía jactarse de ser mejor jugador que él, ya que Norman se transtornaba en el segundo en el que su equipo comenzaba a perder y erraba magistralmente todos los tiros. Una vez, incluso había mandado a enfermería a uno de sus propios jugadores y éste había renunciado a su posición, alegando que el bateador estaba demente. Y, a pesar de tener una venda en la cabeza y los ojos desenfocados, nadie había dudado de su juicio.

Camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, me interceptó mi primo.

-Hey, Rose-. Llevaba su escoba al hombro y el Mapa del Merodeador en su mano izquierda, pero rápidamente lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Hola, Al.

-Sé lo que le hiciste a Scorpius-. Eso había sido directo, no pude evitar mi sorpresa. El morocho me miraba seriamente, escrutándome con sus ojos, como si quisiera poner a prueba mis nervios-. No estuvo bien, y lo sabes. Por Merlín, Rose, él ni siquiera te había hablado la última semana-. Me revolví incómoda en mi lugar-. Además, no puedes jugar así con sus nervios, no te gustaría que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿No tienes que ir a tu práctica?-. La discusión no terminaría bien, podía asegurarlo, por lo que prefería finalizarla lo antes posible.

-Simplemente no entiendo como pudiste hacerle eso, te pasaste, Rose, ¿eres consciente de eso?-. Hice silencio, pero no bajé la vista ni por un segundo-. Scorpius es claustrofóbico, pero claro tú "no lo sabías", me imagino-. Dijo de modo sarcástico e hiriente. No, efectivamente no lo sabía. Quedé estática por un momento, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos en nuestras bromas, no había sido mi intención lastimarlo de esa forma. No pude sostenerle lamirada a mi primo y mis ojos se posaron en las puntas de mis zapatos-. En fin, me tengo que ir, ¿te puedo dejar el mapa? No quiero que Nott o Derrick me lo roben otra vez.

Albus se agachó y deslizó el pedazo de pergamino en el bolsillo de mi mochila y luego de abrazarme y susurrar "solucionalo" en el oído, se fue al trote al entrenamiento. Sin salir de mi estupor, me apresuré y crucé los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

Lysander se encontraba alimentando al castaño hipogrifo, para el cual solía reservar las mejores comadrejas, hurones y pájaros. Lo malcriaba y eso era evidente en su carácter. Hice una exagerada reverencia frente a la criatura, que, como siempre, rechazó con un bufido y un movimiento de cabeza y tomé a mi amigo del abrigo; no pensaba pasar más tiempo cerca de aquel animal, no ahora que me sentía tan culpable por lo que le había causado a Malfoy. Ya en nuestra mesa en la biblioteca, una de las más ocultas y menos transitadas, le comenté a mi amigo mi dilema: los Ravenclaws suelen ser buenos dando consejos.

-¿En serio no sabías lo de su claustrofobia?¿Dónde has estado los últimos seis años, Rosie?-. Centré los ojos en mi cuaderno, no quería contestar esas preguntas-. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?¿Quieres seguir con esto, con las bromas? Se van a poner cada vez peor, cada vez más serias.

-¡Lo sé, Lys, lo sé!- Oculté el rostro entre mis palmas-. Juro que no quería hacerle daño. No sé qué hacer. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Al igual que la última vez que necesitabas mi ayuda, cuando te recomendé que terminaras este pequeño juego, o como sea que llamen a esto que tienes con Scorpius? No, Rose, tienes que solucionarlo. Lo heriste y, quién sabe, tal vez se haya enojado en serio-. Malfoy siempre se enojaba cuando le jugaba bromas-. Y no, no hablo de esas escenas de furia e ira que interpretan para el otro; se debe haber enojado mucho, y te traerá consecuencias.

No podía asimilar todas las palabras de Lysander a la vez. Lo que tenía con el rubio no era un juego, era una guerra, y claro que nos enfadábamos, nos gritábamos, insultábamos, todo el tiempo, las oraciones del Ravenclaw simplemente no tenían sentido. Sentía culpa, sí, y bastante, por cierto. Dando por terminada la conversación, retiré un libro de mi mochila, lo abrí en el decimotercer capítulo y comencé a estudiar.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas y mi mente divagaba. Estaba segura de haber leído el mismo párrafo ya diez veces, pero no me era posible extraer de él la idea más importante. Lysander se había ido hacía ya veinte minutos a pedirle un libro a la señorita Pince, por lo que probablemente estaría gritándole al oído por centésima vez el nombre del autor del tomo que buscaba. Dejé que mis pensamientos se dispersaran y no pudieron evitar girar en torno a cierto rubio de ojos color mercurio. El entrenamiento debía de haber terminado ya y de seguro estaría juntándose con Lucy, otra de mis primas, para ponerse al día con los últimos hallazgos en el campo de la medimagia. ¿Le diría a Luce lo que le hice? No era imposible, y temía que, al igual que Al, se pusiera de su lado. Tan sólo Lys me apoyaba y había logrado que se enfadase conmigo, tal vez sí me merecía que todos me contrariaran.

Volteé la página (luego volvería a descifrar aquel párrafo) para encontrarme con un pequeño recorte de pergamino que rezaba: "¿Era ésto lo que querías?-SM". Era lo único que decía; giré el papel para cercionarme, pero no hallé nada del otro lado. ¿Dónde estaba el truco? Fruncí el ceño, no tenía sentido. Dando un golpe suave al pergamino murmuré un _Finite Incantatem_ y supe a qué se refería Albus cuando me dijo que no me gustaría si Malfoy jugara con mis nervios.

Aún en mi mano, la cual no había sido capaz de mover gracias al pánico que tenía, el trozo de papel se contrajo y se ennegreció, creciendo una infinita cantidad de extremidades peludas y pequeños y feroces ojos negros como el abismo. La araña se agrandaba en mi palma y me encontraba petrificada. Quería huir, salir por la vía de escape más cercana, pero me rehusaba a quitar mis ojos de la bestia asquerosa que me aterrorizaba.

Grité, creo. Mi sangre se abalanzaba por mis venas, como si se sintiera encerrada dentro de mi sistema circulatorio y quisiera escapar, ya que era evidente que mi cerebro no tenía los mismo planes. Mi cuerpo temblaba y, gracias a Morgana, el arácnido no había cambiado su posición. _Tal vez es de mentira_. El pensamiento cruzó mi mente, pero se esfumó cuando vi al monstruo parpadear con sus seis globos oculares.

Instintivamente cerré los ojos; si iba a morir, al menos no quería ver cómo sucedía. Pero nada se clavó en mi piel, las patas marrones no corrieron por mi brazo hasta mis rojos rulos y mi corazón aún seguía latiendo. Me atrevía a mirar a mi alrededor, con cautela, aunque esperaba que ya no hubiera peligro. Y efectivamente así era. Lysander sostenía entre sus manos a la bestia, a la cual parecía haber atontado con un simple hechizo y parecía estar sosteniendo un debate en su mente. Me sonrió cuando posé la vista en él y yo imité el movimiento.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Detrás de él, varios chicos de años inferiores me miraban fijamente, como si fuera alguna clase de criatura de circo, pero sencillamente no tenía fuerzas para detenerlos. Un golpeteo constante retumbaba en mis oídos y, cuando me giré para descubrir su fuente, me encontré a una furiosa bibliotecaria, que no cesaba de sacudir el pie derecho en señal de impaciencia. _Oh, claro, nunca oye nada y ahora, cuando se me ocurre gritar, corre a ver qué pasa. Típico_.

-Este comportamiento es inaceptable en la biblioteca, señorita. Le voy a tener que pedir a usted y a su amigo que se retiren inmediatamente. Y llévense ese bicho de aquí, hay alumnos que están tratando de estudiar- Y no tuvimos más opción que obedecerla.

Ya en dirección al bosque, divisé a Malfoy hablando con entusiasmo con Lucy. Él pareció verme también, porque frenó su discurso para dirigirme una mirada inexpresiva. No podía lidiar con él en ese momento, por lo que le di la espalda y me apresuré a entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

Esta vez se había pasado. Una cosa eran las pequeñas bromas que solían realizar para pasar el tiempo, para relajarse, para huir de la presión de los exámenes y los deberes; no se suponía que acabarían así. El último truco de Scorpius había sido en venganza por la jugarreta de la pelirroja, eso era evidente, y no había duda de que Albus lo había ayudado. Entendía por qué lo hacía, en serio, pero no tendrían que haber llevado la broma a ese nivel.

Rose había estado nerviosa el resto del día y decidió pasar el fin de semana en su sala común, donde era menos probable que las pequeñas criaturas que la horrorizaban aparecieran. Discutí el asunto con Pushkin, quien opinó que no merecía su atención ni la mía, que me convenía quedarme en el Bosque Prohibido, alimentándolo y jugando con él y dejar que el problema se solucionara sólo. Pero sencillamente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tomé mi abrigo marrón del pasto y, luego de arrojarle una última zarigüella al hipogrifo, me encaminé hacia el castillo.

-Bolas de anís... no, no, espera. ¡Bigotes frances! Es esa... ah, ¿no?-. Me había olvidado de mi pésima memoria. Llevaba ya cinco minutos plantado frente a la puerta de la casa verde diciendo palabras al azar, esperando que algún alumno entrara o saliera, pero no parecía ser mi día de suerte. Tendría que tomar el camino largo.

Un par de años atrás, merodeando por el castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Al con él y Scorp, habíamos notado que los únicos poseedores del mapa hasta entonces habían pertenecido a la casa de los leones, por lo cual aún exisistía la posibilidad de hallar nuevos pasadizos dentro de los territorios inexplorados. Así que nos aventuramos a lo desconocido. Habíamos descubierto, el curso anterior, una serie de pasillos laberínticos que conectaban las salas comunes de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw entre sí y con las cocinas, por lo cual era bastante sencillo atravesar el castillo sin ser descubierto.

Unos momentos más tarde, crucé el umbral e ingresé a la habitación de los chicos. Por suerte, sólo estaban Albus y Scorpius saltando por el cuarto persiguiendo una snitch dorada, no quería tener que lidiar con la diva de Jules. Cuando las serpientes me vieron se quedaron estáticos, ya se imaginaban lo que vendría.

-¿Donde está Ethan?

-Hablando con Quinn.

-¿Y van Raffien?

-Por Morgana, Lys, no lo invoques.

-¿Qué hay de Nott?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a donde se encontraban, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue una expresión de confusión y una alzada de hombros por parte del pelinegro-. Supongo que saben por qué estoy aquí-. Ambos asintieron lentamente con la cabeza-. ¿Alguien quiere explicarme en qué estaban pensando? ¡Una araña, por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Por qué no una acromántula?

-Ella comenzó...

-Claro que ella comenzó, intenté disuadirla, pero no quiso escucharme- no pude evitar un suspiro antes de desplomarme en la cama más cercana, la de Scorpius-. No tendrían que haberle devuelto la broma, este juego nunca terminará. Alguno debe ceder, y luego del susto de hoy no creo que Rose de el primer paso.

-¿Por qué lo que le hice es peor que lo que ella me hizo a mí? ¡Me ató a la cama, Lys, casi muero asfixiado! Si Weasley puede transtornarme de esa forma, jugar tan desalmadamente con mis miedos como lo hizo, entonces..

-Ella no sabía, Scorp- Se giraron rápidamente para escrutarme con la mirada, era evidente que no habían esperado esa respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabía?- Albus, cauteloso, me preguntaba dejando escapar la pelota alada de sus manos, mientras el rubio escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

-No sabía que Scor es claustrofóbico- Escuché al pelinegro mascullar insultos por lo bajo mientras Malfoy lanzaba un gruñido seguido por un "no puedo creerlo, me va a matar"-. Chicos, sé que Rosie se pasó de la línea pero... Al, es tu prima, y, Scorp, ¿en serio, hermano? Han caído tan bajo-. Ambos Slytherins me esquivaron la mirada-. Además, ¿saben la cantidad de reglas que rompieron? Tienen suerte que no los hayan descubierto, quién sabe, podrían haber terminado limpiando la sala de trofeos o los calderos sucios el resto del año. Y no me hagan empezar con la araña, ¡pobre criatura!, no pueden ni imaginarse el grito que pegó Rose cuando la vio. Temblaba del miedo cuando la agarré, tuve que aturdirla, no fuera el caso que quisiera picarme.

Fui interrumpido por una almohada arrojada directamente a mi cara, seguido por un tackle por parte de Potter. _¿Qué mierda...?_ Un instante luego estaba corriendo por mi vida, seguido de dos locos Slytherins a los gritos y carcajadas.

-¡Y eso es por tu discurso!- Una zapatilla cruzó el aire para terminar estrellándose contra una armadura a unos centímetros de donde estaba pasando- ¡Ya verás cuando te atrapemos, maldito Ravenclaw! ¿Qué sabes tú de reglas? No podrás escapar, estamos en el equipo de Quidditch, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ríndete ante nuestro poder, mortal!

Este último comentario fue gritado por Albus en el segundo en el que atravesé las puertas del Gran Salón, dónde ya la mayor parte del alumnado y los profesores cenaban tranquilamente. Una oleada de carcajadas retumbó en las paredes del comedor.

-¡Potter!

-Lo siento, profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Eso fue todo, hasta la próxima actualización.

-Vince


	8. Chapter 8

Me desperté de un pésimo humor la mañana del lunes, si es que se puede llamar "despertar" al levantarse de la cama luego de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela. El hecho de que fuera lunes tampoco contribuía a la mejora de mi ánimo, sino más bien lo contrario. Era culpa del día, del condenado lunes, que no hubiera podido dormir; porque todas las semanas, todas las interminables semanas, que no podían sino comenzar con interminables lunes, tenía tareas de Transformaciones.

Siempre había tenido buenas calificaciones.., bueno, calificaciones aceptables. Era mucho mejor en lo práctico, en la realización de hechizos, de pociones, que en las tareas y exámenes teóricos. Era posible que hubiera procrastinado un poco (pero sólo un poco) ese ensayo en particular, ¡pero no era mi culpa! Derrick no había tenido mejor idea que molernos a golpes en las prácticas de Quidditch, el muy bruto, y apenas pude moverme el resto del fin de semana, mucho menos levantar esos libros sobre Transformaciones o concentrarme en realizar un trazo firme. Y como si eso fuera poco, Rosie y Scorp, mis dos mejores amigos, habían llevado su incesante disputa a otro nivel y había tenido que intervenir.

Di tumbos hasta el baño, tendría que apresurarme, de seguro era tarde. Me miré en el espejo y mi reflejo me confirmó lo que yo ya suponía: me arrastraría todo el día por el colegio, en un vano intento por mantenerme despierto y,lamentablemente, mis probabilidades de alistarme rápido eran nulas.

Por el vidrio, vi reflejado un pie, el cual parecía querer escapar del bollo de tela que era la cama de Nott. Tal vez no fuera tan tarde. Me asomé hacia el interior de la habitación y pude distinguir las otras tres camas deshechas y los pijamas en el suelo. No, era tarde. Maldito lunes, maldito ensayo sobre Transformaciones y maldito Lysander, maldito mil veces. Él fue quien me propuso tomar un café a la noche, para concentrarme mejor. "Siempre funciona", dijo, "yo siempre lo tomo y nunca pasa nada". Pero Lysander era un ravenclaw, y ellos tenían sus propias reglas, sino, ¿cómo se explicaba que pasaran tantas horas en la biblioteca y, a pesar de eso, tuvieran un buen equipo de Quidditch y sonrieran?

Me volví hacia mi otro yo y vi su rostro ojeroso, pálido y su pelo enmarañado, con mechones rebeldes que de seguro se sentían muy a gusto en esa posición y no pensaban seguir mis instrucciones. Creía recordar vagamente un encantamiento para remover las bolsas bajo los ojos. No lo probé, por miedo a quitarme un ojo en el intento.

-Lo siento, amigo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por eso-. Y el otro Albus se limitó a bostezar, el muy vago. No era la primera vez que iba a comer así y podía apostar que tampoco sería la última.

Otro factor que podría afectar mi humor, era el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Fue breve, no podía haber sido de otra forma, e increíblemente simple. Recordaba el camino arbolado que se dirige a Hogsmeade y a Rose y a Scorpius, riendo. Sólo eso, nada más. Pero ellos no podían pasear juntos tan tranquilamente, para mi pesar. Nunca supe por qué, no creo que ellos lo supieran tampoco, pero el pensamiento de tener una velada pacífica junto a mis mejores amigos parecía una utopía. Era ridículo, la gente no se odiaba de esa forma (a menos que hablemos de van Raffien, cuya existencia no es más que un insulto a la raza humana).

Pero ahora había esperanzas, Scorp había dicho que se disculparía con mi prima y esa extraña tregua que parecía haber existido en las primeras semanas de clases se restablecería y entonces yo podría dormir tranquilamente. ¿A quién engañaba? Esas cosas no ocurrían, y mucho menos lo hacían en un lunes tan desagradable como aquel.

Mirando fijamente el suelo y con mucho pesar, logré poner un pie delante del otro, hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Había recordado despertar a Nott antes de irme... Le arrojé un zapato. Abrí la puerta. Había pocos chicos en el salón y muchos de ellos eran familiares o amigos míos. La mayoría de los estudiantes tenía períodos libres en la mañana de los lunes, suertudos. No, era lunes, ellos eran imbéciles los lunes.

Noté dos pares de ojos fijos en mí, uno gris y frío como el metal y otro celeste y cristalino, sabía que calculaban y analizaban cada uno de mis movimientos desde la mesa de la izquierda, la de Slytherin, y la del otro extremo, la de Gryffindor, respectivamente. Suspiré, sí, era ya muy tarde. Me encaminé hacia una de la mesas del centro, la de Ravenclaw, dónde dos chicos rubios probablemente discutían sobre las razas de dragones más peligrosas. Detuvieron su conversación cuando me derrumbé sobre el banco e intenté ahogarme a mí mismo, hundiendo mi rostro en mis temblorosas manos.

-Oye, Al, ¿qué pasa?¿Te encuentras bien? -Era Lysander, despierto, alegre y descansado.

-Tú. No hables. Te odio.

-¿Por...

-El estúpido café.

-Albie, no te preocupes, siempre puedes dormir una siesta en Adivinación -comentó Lucy, una de las más racionales de mis primas. Pero ella no estaba tomando en cuenta el factor pelea. Porque Rose y Scorp podía parecer muy civilizados y todo, siempre y cuando no estuvieran sentados en la misma mesa. Gruñí como respuesta.

-Mmh, ¿Lys?-pregunté. Aún lo detestaba, pero era el único que me podía contestar.

-¿Si?

-Creí que Scorp se iba a disculpar con Rose y la estúpida pelea terminaría. ¿Qué pasó?

-Supongo que Scorpius iba a disculparse.., pero luego Rosie le dijo que la vez siguiente lo metería atado en un tanque de agua, o algo por esas líneas, a lo que él le contestó que tuvo suerte con la araña, que había estado buscando una venenosa y no la había podido hallar... y que conocía gente que podía conseguirle una...-hizo una pequeña pausa, sólo para agregar drama-. Creo que Rose insinuó algo sobre mortífagos y Scorp le lanzó un hechizo. Llevan intentando asesinarse con la mirada al menos media hora.

-¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTABAS TÚ A TODO ESTO?!

-En mi sala común, Al. Natasha me contó lo que pasó cuando llegué. A decir verdad, no quise acercarme a ninguno de los dos, parecen a punto de comenzar una guerra de comida, o una guerra real.

El lunes seguía empeorando, al parecer, esos días no tenían límite. Debía quedarme en cama el resto del día, era obvio, nada bueno podía pasar, pero ya había terminado el ensayo de Transformaciones y planeaba entregarlo a tiempo. Me fui del Gran Salón antes de que entraran las lechuzas, con mi suerte, recibiría un vociferador de la abuela, otro de mi madre y terminaría enterrado bajo una montaña de excremento de ave. No iba a arriesgarme.

Y tal vez hasta pudiera dormir una siesta en Adivinación.

* * *

La clase de Transformaciones había pasado con tranquilidad, no porque Malfoy y yo nos hubiéramos arreglado, todo lo contrario, sino que ambos temíamos lo que McGonagall pudiera hacer si armáramos un escándalo en su clase. Pero Adivinación era diferente, allí, en nuestra pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, no había reglas.

-Oye, Weasley, creo que veo una acromántula en tus hojas de té, ya sabes lo que significa, ¿no?- Él dio la primera estocada.

-Debí haberme quedado en tu habitación, viendo cómo te retorcías. Me contaron que lloraste como una nena.

El olor a incienso contaminaba el aire y las cortinas y los manteles parecían de plomo. La brisa que entraba por la cerradura de la ventana, la cual nos había sido imposible abrir, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alterar la pequeña llama de las vela que reinaba en nuestra mesa, mucho menos lo era para refrescarnos a los tres.

-Callense de una vez y dejenme dormir, es su culpa que no haya pegado un ojo en toda la noche. -Albus estaba teniendo un mal día, ¿quién no? Pero él se descargaba fastidiándonos en clase de Adivinación. Por lo general insultaría un poco más a Malfoy o golpearía a Al hasta que se levantase, pero el hurón y yo estábamos más peleados que nunca y mi primo se había puesto de su lado al ayudarle con la maldita araña.

-Admite que todo lo que hiciste estuvo mal y terminaremos con esto, Weasley-me había dicho Malfoy hacía varias horas, luego de que le comentara sobre mi plan de atarlo y arrojarlo al lago, y volvía a repetir ahora. Antes me había quedado callada y las verdaderas intenciones del rubio saltaron a la vista segundos después, cuando mencionó lo de la araña venenosa. Él sólo quería que dejara de atacarlo para tener tiempo de pensar en nuevas bromas para jugarme. Bueno, eso no pasaría.

-No haré una tregua contigo, serpiente. Son conocidas por apuñalar por la espalda. -Se había enfadado, y eso estaba bien, eso era lo que buscaba, ¿no es así? Pero no me sentía mejor. Por lo general, pelearme con el Slytherin me daba adrenalina, emoción, y ahora me hacía sentir un gusano aplastado por Hagrid. Malfoy no parecía estar disfrutando tampoco, tenía un aspecto similar al de Albus pero sus facciones denotaban tristeza, además de cansancio. Tal vez Lys tenía razón, tal vez nuestra guerra terminara mal, si no lo había hecho ya.

-Como quieras.

Nadie habló por el resto de la clase. Cada tanto podía sentir al hurón mirándome, pero intentaba ignorarlo. Al había despertado a mitad de la clase y nos observaba extrañado. Había tenido tiempo para reflexionar y me sentía aún peor que antes. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar a caudales y abalanzarse por mis mejillas. Me preguntaba que haría Malfoy si así fuera y no pude hallar una respuesta plausible.

-Mis niños-comenzó la profesora Trelawney, y sólo podíamos esperar lo peor-, los siguientes meses viajarán por sus subconscientes para averiguar lo que les depara el destino. Deben encontrar las pistas en el lienzo de sus sueños e interpretarlas, sólo así podrán estar prevenidos para los acontecimientos futuros.

El tono de voz que adquirió para decir todas esas tonterías parecía sacado de una mala película de fantasmas, pero algunas chicas estaban fascinadas y probablemente se imaginaban cuáles serían sus sueños, los que seguramente revelarían quién sería su próximo novio. Sencillamente patético.

-Vamos, vamos, júntense de a parejas.

-¿Profesora? -preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw, que parecía y debía haber despertado recientemente de una siesta reparadora- ¿No cree que los sueños son algo... personales como para tratarlos con otra persona?-. Al fin un ser racional.

-Pobre niño, es claro que no tienes el don. Aún son aprendices en el campo de la adivinación y las ciencias ocultas, ¡los errores que tendrían si analizaran sus propios sueños serían catastróficos! No quiero que eso pase. Trabajarán en parejas.

Todos comenzaron a buscar a su compañero, todos salvo yo. Tenía la esperanza de que la profesora me dijera que mis capacidades proféticas eran nulas y debía irme del curso. Pero no pasó. Sin embargo, Trelawney sí resolvió mi problema, ciertamente no de la manera que deseaba.

-¡Señor Potter!¡Señor Malfoy! Ustedes no trabajarán juntos, no luego de lo que hicieron la última vez. Usted, Potter, trabajará con la señorita van Raffien, quién espero le podrá mostrar las maravillas de la adivinación.- Albus quedó estático. Parecía estar catatónico o a punto de explotar. Cerró fuertemente los puños, insultó al día y nos miró detenidamente a cada uno, cómo si de una advertencia se tratara. Y como quien va a luchar con un dragón desarmado, con la certeza de que va a morir, caminó hacia la mesa de la Slytherin.- Así que, señor Malfoy, usted trabajará con la señorita Weasley.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Quería llorar o reír, saltar por la ventana o caer por las escaleras. Si ese era el destino del cual hablaba siempre la profesora, entonces era cruel y me odiaba. Y yo lo detestaba. No me quedé a ver la expresión de Malfoy, ni fui a la siguiente clase, sino que corrí hacia la cabaña de Hagrid; cenaría allí esa noche.

* * *

Para los que estén interesados, escribí otra historia, una sobre los fundadores, que participa de un reto del foro First Generation: The story before books, se llama Los orígenes de Hogwarts

-Vince


	9. Chapter 9

Sí, lo sé, tardé mucho. Culpen a los exámenes, son la fuente de todos mis problemas. Pesqué un virus anoche y me permití un descanso para terminar el capítulo, que había dejado abandonado el mes pasado. En fin, lean, cierren la pestaña, insúltenme, emocionense, hagan lo que quieran, y, si lo leen, estaría bueno que dejen un comentario, les guste el capítulo o no (especialmente si no les gusta).

-Vince

* * *

Las cenas en la mesa de Ravenclaw eran, justamente, cenas. Los chicos conversaban, repasaban los textos de alguna materia o simplemente comían. Los alumnos de quinto año solían estar ausentes, estudiando para los TIMOS, y no los envidiaba. En las otras mesas se reía, se jugaba, se hacía estallar la comida, ocasionalmente, y no podía negar que me lamentaba porque no pasara lo mismo en la mesa azul. Pero todos eran muy correctos, todos respetaban las reglas, todo fluía como debía hacerlo, como de costumbre.

Muchas veces me preguntaba si el Sombrero no se había equivocado al ponerme con las águilas, de seguro habría sido una excelente tejona.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando a alguna de mis primas, pero Rose se había ausentado, posiblemente por causa de Scorpius, y Dom debía estar durmiendo sobre uno de sus libros de historia. Lysander tampoco había aparecido y Louis hablaba con el resto del equipo de Quidditch sobre las tácticas que usarían para el siguiente partido. No pude evitar detenerme en el capitán. Era un adolescente desagradable, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista. La forma en la que gesticulaba al hablar era casi violenta y no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba muy mal con él. No era que fuese feo, porque no lo era, pero había algo desconcertante es su forma de ser, algo que sólo había visto en pesadillas, algo que no cuadraba con su imagen. No confiaba en él. Tenía esa característica que hace que no puedas dejar de mirarlo, no porque sea lindo y no quieras hacerlo, sino más bien una fascinación por lo morboso de su persona, que hipnotizaba.

De alguna forma, este ser tenía una novia. Una Hufflepuff de quinto año, Crystal Addams, tímida y casi etérea, incluso su nombre denotaba fragilidad, y que no sobresalía en lo absoluto. Pero uno de sus amigas sí lo hacía y seguramente era esa la razón por la cual había entrando en el círculo íntimo del monstruo que era Otto Gibbs.

Me volteé hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero antes de que llegara a divisar a nadie, el ulular de las lechuzas captó mi atención y una oleada de ellas entró por las ventanas. Dos mensajeras, una pequeña y torpe y otra presuntuosa y regordeta, se situaron frente a mi plato y me entregaron un diario flaco y un paquete perfectamente envuelto, respectivamente. Estaba al tanto del contenido del segundo, por lo que preferí desplegar el periódico y comenzar con las buenas noticias. Era el número de ese mes del periódico de Hogwarts. Se imprimía clandestinamente y nunca habían descubierto a los columnistas, pero no causaban más que risas en los pasillos, por lo que los profesores no lo censuraban.

El primer artículo anunciaba las fechas de los partidos de Quidditch del Torneo de ese año y le deseaban suerte a todos los equipos. Los más probable era que el artículo hubiese sido escrito por un tejón. La segunda página relataba el último logro de Lysander.

**Peligro en las mazmorras:**

**El Águila Azul ataca de nuevo.**

_Esta mañana, en las últimas horas de la tarde, Lysander Scamander causó su acostumbrado revuelto en las aulas de Pociones. El Ravenclaw, hermano de Lorcan Scamander, cubrió a sus compañeros de una sustancia de dudosa composición. Madame Pomfrey aún examina a los afectados._

Ocurrió en la clase de Pociones que reúne a los estudiantes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de sexto año que todavía consideran útil mantener la asignatura. Pero, ¿es lógico que alumnos como Scamander cursen esta materia? Este periodista ha registrado ya siete eventos semejantes, todos perpetrados por el mismo actor, ha presenciado otros tres y ha sido víctima directa de uno de ellos.

de conocimiento popular sus crímenes y, a pesar de esto, no se ha puesto un fin al terror, al descontrol. ¿Será que sus notas en los trabajos teóricos son muy altas? ¿Cómo reúne tanto conocimiento para eximirse del castigo? ¿Tendrá algún acuerdo con el profesor Slughorn? ¿Cambiará las respuestas por veneno de acromántula? ¡¿Habrá acromántulas vivas en el Bosque Prohibido?! Esperamos que las autoridades contesten algunas de nuestras preguntas.

Las teorías que se sostienen en relación a este extraño caso de evasión a los hechos son variadas. Este escritor ha recopilado las más plausibles.

Slughorn quiere vetar a Scamander de las mazmorras, pero no recuerda su nombre, por lo que no puede tacharlo de la lista. -Compartido por una serpiente chismosa.

Lysander le lanza un hechizo Obliviate a fin de cada clase. -Anónimo (aunque el hecho de presentar al acusado con su nombre de pila nos indicaría que se trata de un individuo cercano al mismo y, posiblemente, a la verdad)

Las autoridades creen que su gemelo está involucrado en estos llamados "accidentes" pero necesitan más pruebas antes de castigarlos. -De mi autoría.

Por el momento, sólo tenemos la esperanza de que nadie salga herido y el miedo de que vuelva a suceder. Este columnista les recomienda andar con cautela, y asegura que no dejará de investigar hasta llegar al fondo de este asunto.

**Los pantalones de Merlín**

Recordaba los primeros años de clases, cuando me sentaba junto a Lysander en las mazmorras. Había sufrido varios de sus accidentes, sus explosiones. Por lo general, no terminaban mal, una visita a la enfermería a lo sumo, y sólo en una ocasión me había dejado una marca, una pequeña, en la parte interna de mi codo. Tuve que cambiar de compañero, por obvias razones, y en cuarto año había comenzado a trabajar junto a Nott. Y, a decir verdad, no podía quejarme.

El paquete que había quedado frente a mi plato era un ente imposible de ignorar, por mucho que lo intentara. Dentro había un tomo sobre fallos jurídicos polémicos de la historia de la civilización mágica, era evidente, sólo había que observar el tamaño que tenía, sus puntas redondeadas por el uso, que se notaban incluso a través de la perfecta envoltura, color ceniza. Era el segundo que mi madre me mandaba desde el inicio de clase, y no parecía dispuesta a dejar de enviarlos. Le había contestado en la carta anterior que no los leería, alegando que tenía mucho que estudiar, o alguna excusa similar. No le había interesado.

No abrí el pequeño sobre que veía adherido al paquete. Tendría palabras elegantes que intentarían convencerme de que la mejor carrera que podía elegir era la abogacía. Yo sabía que no era cierto, que la medimagia la superaba en todos los aspectos que me importaban. ¿Cuántos médicos se necesitan para salvar a una persona, y cuántos abogados para encerrarla? Mi madre, ciertamente, era sorda a mis argumentos.

Le pasé el libro a una amiga de mi casa, Sarah, quien dio un pequeño grito de emoción, y le pedí que me hiciera un resumen para comentarle a mi madre lo fantástico que me parecía el libro. Al menos alguien creía que lo era.

-¡Lucy!- Scorpius me llamaba desde su mesa. Al fin tenía alguien con quien discutir de lo que me apasionaba-. ¡Ven, rápido!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué crees? Recibí el informe acerca de esa poción que me regaló Lysander a principio de año-. El chico prácticamente saltaba de la emoción y, gracias a ello, recibió una mirada de desprecio de Albus.

-Es lunes todavía, hermano, tranquilízate antes de que te maldiga-. Mi primo, siempre tan jovial.

Salimos del Gran Salón, en dirección al segundo piso, dónde había hallado un refugio tranquilo años atrás. El Slytherin desplegó la carta que había recibido frente a nuestros rostros y leyó en voz alta:

-"Querido Scorpy"..., bueno, esto no es importante..., ¡ajá! Aquí está. "Sobre la muestra que nos mandaste tengo buenas noticias. Al parecer no es venenoso." Es un alivio, por la descripción que me había dado Lys, temía que lo fuera. "De hecho, es una poción curativa, y una bastante extraña por cierto, se llama _Taikajuoman Kivun, _que básicamente significa "poción para el dolor" en finlandés. No tiene muchos inconvenientes en cuanto a su preparación o efectos secundarios, no es por eso que es poco frecuente, sino que los ingredientes que lo componen sólo se encuentran en ciertas zonas un poco... hostiles de las tierras escandinavas."

-¿Dice para qué sirve?

-No lo sé... Dice que lo probaron, justo aquí: "No reaccionó a ninguna de las sustancias a las cuales la sometimos, por lo que supusimos que no sería peligroso que Jack probara una reducida cantidad."

-¿Jack es una rata?

-No, uno de sus amigos. "No tuvo ninguna reacción cuando se la aplicamos, pero estaba sano cuando lo hicimos. De todas formas, buscamos un poco de información antes de que alguno de nosotros la probara; hasta ahora sus reacciones no fueron diferentes a las nuestras, pero... tú sabes, no queremos arriesgarnos."- Los contactos de Scorpius parecían tener una moral bastante dudosa.

-¿La probaron?

-Oye, no te apures. "Lo que habíamos encontrado en inglés tenía poca información y muchas lagunas, Meg tuvo que traducir del francés lo que hallamos en un libro de Antoine-Joseph Pernety, y Luke, uno en alemán, de sus aprendices. En pocas palabras, tenemos poca información y, la que tenemos, no es totalmente confiable."

-Algo es algo.

-Bla, bla, ésto no es importante... Aquí cuenta su uso: "Q la probó luego de uno de sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, ya sabes lo extenuantes que pueden ser."

-¿Quién es Q?

-Quinn.

-¿No sale con Ethan?

-Exactamente. En fin, sigo con la lectura, me sigues interrumpiendo en las mejores partes, típico de los Weasleys -rodé los ojos-. ¿Dónde estaba? Haces que me pierda, Luce... Ah, sí, aquí es. "Todas sus molestias desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiera jugado. Es muy efectiva y casi instantánea, pero los libros decían que pueden resultar adictivos para algunas personas, por lo que no le dimos más de unas gotas. Recuerda, Scorpy, es sólo para ocasiones especiales, no puedes usarla luego de todos los entrenamientos." Agh, nada me sale bien. "Según lo que entendió Luke del texto germano, afecta bastante a los elfos domésticos, así que tampoco se la des a Peggy."

-¿Eso es todo?

-Ravenclaws...-murmuró-. ¿Qué más querías?

-Nada, solo preguntaba-. Aún había algo que no me cerraba-. ¿Dices que toda esta información te la mando una...amiga? -asintió- ¿Como realiza los experimentos? Tiene nuestra edad, ¿no es así? No es posible que en el colegio le permitan experimentar con otros alumnos...

-Tiene dieciséis, como nosotros; es apenas un par de meses más pequeña que yo. Acerca de los experimentos...-se aseguró de que nadie pasara por allí antes de confesar:- Tienen un lugar similar a la Sala de Menesteres. Es más bien una carpa, agrandada mágicamente, por supuesto, escondida en uno de los armarios de escoba. Tienen un trato con el conserje.

-¿Y qué hay de ese chico?

-¿Te refieres a Jack? Se ofreció de voluntario para las experimentaciones-. Preferí dejar el tema ahí. Cuanto menos supiera sobre estos amigos de Scorp, mejor. Jamás me había dicho donde los había conocido pero, por la forma en la que solía eludir el tema, supuse que no quería darme esa clase de información. El resto de la carta solía ser privada y, viendo los comentarios que la chica le hacía al rubio, asumí que trataban de cosas personales. Cambié de tema, llevaba ya un rato en silencio, reflexionando sobre la naturaleza de la poción y de sus investigadores. Ya le preguntaría a Scorpius sobre ellos más tarde.

-Scorp...-me miró- Oí que sigues peleado con Rose. Creí que harían una tregua.

Me arrepentí apenas las palabras salieron de mis labios: el rubio, quien había estado bastante emocionado desde la llegada de la carta, puso los papeles a un lado y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Ahora que me fijaba bien en él, parecía haber pasado las últimas noches en vela: tenía bolsas en los ojos y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Había estado en un estado semejante en los primeros días de clase, por entonces todo lo que había comentado al respecto era que había pasado unas vacaciones un tanto estresantes, debido a la presencia la chica de las cartas en su casa.

-Yo quiero dejar de pelear con ella, Luce, lo juro. Estoy agotado, ¿no ves?- Volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos-. Pero me equivoque y ahora Rose definitivamente me odia.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Seriamente?- Meditó la pregunta un rato y, con un gruñido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando contra la pared. Sus gestos hablaban por sí solos.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga? No creo que me quiera escuchar.

-Confía en mí, Scorp. Charla con ella, de seguro todo se arreglará.

No era cierto. Claro que no. Rose necesitaría un poco más de que una conversación para olvidar los años de pelea con el rubio slytherin, pero mi consejo parecía haberlo aliviado un poco. Me estrechó contra su cuerpo, casi sacándome el oxígeno.

-¡Esto es lo que me gusta de los Ravenclaw! -dijo, y no pude evitar reír- Por cierto, ¿tienes la periódico de Hogwarts de este mes? T siempre me pide una copia -aclaró sacudiendo la carta. Le di el diario y, guiñandome un ojo, se fue trotando por el pasillo. Yo aún debía contestarle la carta a mi madre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

-Vince


	10. Chapter 10

No me considero una persona irracional. Es posible que alguno de mis actos pudieran ser mal interpretados, caracterizados de ilógicos; pero todo cobra sentido en mi cabeza. Aunque debo admitir que últimamente hay ciertas lagunas allí, lagunas que no existían un par de meses atrás. O no las veía. Si alguien hubiera entrado a la cabaña de Hagrid y me hubiese visto caminando de un lado a otro sacudiendo mis brazos en el aire, me habría juzgado de loca. Si alguien hubiera visto mi plato lleno de comida luego de oír como me quejaba del hambre que me tenía, habría creído que era bipolar. Pero todo tenía sentido, al menos en mi cerebro.

El guardabosques no comprendía por qué había abandonado tanta comida de apariencia sabrosa en mi plato, pero no se lo puede condenar: cada uno tiene su opinión sobre lo que es o no rico. Lysander, en cambio, no entendía la razón de mi vacilar.

\- Te ofreció una tregua, Rose. Scorpius quería pactar un acuerdo de no agresión...-. El rubio volteó la cabeza y me miró extrañado, como si lo que pensaba fuera demasiado retorcido como para comprenderlo-. Lo rechazaste. ¡Lo rechazaste y lo insultaste! ¿Sos consciente de lo que decís o simplemente dejas que tu boca se mueva libremente?

¿Si me sentí ofendida? Un poco, no voy a negarlo. Pero Lysander tenía razón; había decidido, ya no recordaba cuándo, disculparme y amigarme con el hurón, pero por lo visto la idea no terminaba de asentarse en mi mente. Es la costumbre; tanto tiempo odiandolo, insultándolo, no era tan sencillo cambiar. Me derrumbé en el sillón, cerca del fuego y mi amigo comenzó a imitar mi recorrido por la habitación.

-Esto tiene que acabar. Ahora. No es un asunto que los concierne sólo a ustedes dos, todos formamos partes de esta estúpida guerra. No me importa lo que hayan hecho en los últimos seis años, van a resolver cualquier problema que tengan. Y más vale que lo hagan antes de que sea muy tarde-. Frenó un momento y me miró seriamente, como si pueda ver mi alma y, con lo bien que me conocía Lysander, no me extrañaba que así pareciera-. Ustedes no se odian, y lo sabes muy bien. ¡Claro que no se odian! ¡Si se odiaran, no podrían verse a la cara! ¡Si se odiaran, no podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos! Seis años... ¡Seis años, por Merlín! Todo ese tiempo fingiendo un odio estúpido e irracional, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué?-. No sabía qué responder. Scamander estaba iracundo, sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un tono rosado y elevaba el volumen de su voz a cada frase-. No es divertido, nunca lo fue, y ya es hora de que se vayan dando cuenta.

-No sabía que te sentías así...-. Eso fue lo único que pude murmurar, pero el ravenclaw pareció tranquilizarse un poco y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Tienes que hacer algo al respecto; nadie quiere seguir con este drama, creeme-. Lo miré con duda en mis ojos-. Especialmente Scorpius; él es el más interesado en terminarlo. Creo que te necesita más como amiga que como enemiga, Rose. Y creo que no te vendría mal escuchar su versión de la historia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres la única que lo odia...

-No me tiene que caer bien todo el mundo, Lys.

-Pero no tienes motivos para odiar a Scorpius. Apuesto a que ni recuerdas cómo comenzó esta disputa-. Abrí la boca para quejarme, pero no pude encontrar ningún argumento convincente-. Habla con él, con seriedad. Aclaren todo. Van a tener que trabajar juntos hasta las vacaciones de todas formas, no hay manera de evadirlo, podrías hacerlo lo antes posible y evitar más inconvenientes. Sería como quemar una sanguijuela.

Con la perturbadora metáfora de Lysander en mente, caminaba de un lado a otro en un pasillo vacío. No era inusual encontrar alas del castillo desiertas, al menos no a medianoche. Pensaba en mi siguiente movimiento, sólo que esta vez no sería una broma ni humillación pública. No, hablaría con él. ¿Le pediría perdón? Debería, ciertamente. ¿Y si él me pedía disculpas? A decir verdad, yo había rechazado la tregua, pero él no era inocente: aún no olvidaba su pequeña broma con la araña.

¿Estaría ofendido conmigo? No lo culpaba si así fuera. Pero tenía que oírme, Lysander había dicho que no me quería como enemiga. Y cuando lograra que me oyera, ¿qué diría? Retorcía mis manos, como si pueda exprimir de ellas las palabras precisas. Tenía que escribir algo, pensar lo que le diría, por lo menos. Nunca había hablado con sinceridad con él y la idea de hacerlo me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Tal vez por eso me asusté cuando escuché los pasos. Era prefecta, estaba en todo mi derecho de estar allí; además, Filch no sabía cuando eran mis rondas. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en aquel momento, pero no tenía por dónde escabullirme. Los pasos provenían de la escalera que llevaba a la lechucería y mi única vía de escape era un amplio e increíblemente bien iluminado pasillo. Maldita luna llena. Tendría que contentarme con castigar al insolente que me molestaba y retirarme a mi sala común. Me acerqué a la escalera, pero el sonido de las pisada ajenas se detuvo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó una voz masculina y no cualquier voz-. Es muy tarde para deambular por los pasillos... Ah, Weasley... eres tú...

-Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, hoy no tienes rondas.

-Tenía que enviar una carta a unos amigo en América...-dijo, sin darle mucha importancia al tema. Pero no pude evitar sentir intriga, nunca nos había hablado de ellos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, sólo... daba una vuelta antes de dormirme, aclaraba mis pensamientos-cosa que no era mentira-. De todas formas, ya me iba, Malfoy-. No me despedí, simplemente me di vuelta y caminé decidida por el pasillo, oyendo los titubeantes pasos del rubio slytherin detrás de mí. Hoy no era el día para hablarle, no había pensado aún lo que iba a decirle. Pero parecía ser que Malfoy tenía otros planes, las pisadas retumbaban a mis espaldas con mayor frecuencia e intensidad y, cuando volteé a la derecha, para continuar por otro pasillo, una mano me retuvo. La serpiente sostenía mi brazo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo; me apretaría hasta que se vaciaran de aire mis pulmones y exhalara mi último suspiro. Luego me devoraría.

Pero no lo hizo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Scorpius Malfoy no era una víbora y me había admitido a mí misma que tampoco era una mala persona. A pesar de ello, estar sola con él a medianoche en una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts me ponía nerviosa.

-Tranquila- dijo, con las manos en alto-, no te pongas así. Tu torre está para el otro lado-. E indicó las escaleras a sus espaldas-. Debías estar pensando en asuntos bastante serios como para haber llegado hasta la Torre Oeste, al otro lado del castillo.

-Sí, em..., gracias. Y tu carta debía ser muy importante como para que vinieras desde las mazmorras a enviarla a estas horas-. Lo miré de reojo mientras caminaba a mi lado. De repente los dos actuábamos como personas civilizadas, como conocidos, amigos, incluso. No podía negar que, a pesar de lo perturbador y repentino del cambio, me agradaba. Y luego Malfoy rió. No era una de esas risas que se escuchaban en la mesa verde, tan cargadas de sarcasmo e hipocresía que se asemejaban a un lamento; era una carcajada verdadera, corta, que mucho tenía de sincera. No tenía razón aparente para soltar esa sonrisa, parecía surgida de los nervios y la tensión. No pude evitar imitarlo.

-Son un poco impacientes, no pueden esperar a saber las nuevas noticias. Apuesto a que les encantará leer sobre el nuevo incidente de Lysander en la clase de Pociones-volvió a reír al recordar la nota y aclaró-: les mandé uno de los periódicos.

Seguimos caminando, nunca había sido buena para ubicarme en el castillo (una de las consecuencias de dejarme guiar por Carrie o Lys, quienes conocían el castillo a la perfección), pero Scorpius parecía estar seguro de adonde se dirigía. Caminábamos por pasillos que jamás había visto, doblabamos a la izquierda y a la derecha sin un patrón determinado y sentía que no nos alejabamos de ningún lado ni nos acercabamos a ningún otro. Cuando llegamos a los que supuse que era el cuarto piso, escuché una risa proveniente de una de las aulas que estaban en desuso. Miré la hora: faltaba un cuarto de hora para la una. Malfoy se encogió de hombros cuando lo interrogué, así que, haciendo honor a mi placa, abrí la puerta, dispuesta a castigar a los chicos que se encontraran allí.

Ciertamente me sorprendí cuando vi a las dos personas celebrando un picnic en el centro de la habitación. Siempre había creído que Natasha Bullstrode estaba enamorada de Ethan Flint, al menos eso era lo que Dominique repetía con resentimiento cuando los veía desfilar por los corredores. Pero la persona con la que compartía la porción de pastel no se veía como Ethan; tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro, similar a las aceras otoñales, ojos oscuros y un par de hoyuelos que le daban un aspecto infantil. La cara de Bradley Stone no me era desconocida, había pasado varios veranos con él en la Madriguera, dado que era el único Hufflepuff en el grupo de amigos de mi primo James.

Estaba estática, no estaba esperando esa situación y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar a ella. Creo que intenté decir algo, debo haber parecido un pez, moviendo los labios constantemente sin emitir más que aire. La pareja frente a mí había dejado de reír y me miraba medio aterrorizada, medio avergonzada. Una mano empujó suavemente la puerta y el rubio slytherin se paró detrás mío, sinceramente esperaba que él pudiera poner fin a la incómoda escena.

-¿Tash? Sentimos interrumpir tu cita, ya nos íbamos-. Me vi empujada fuera del aula, aún medio confundida-. T y Q te mandan saludos. Ten cuidado, Stone, si oigo un comentario malo sobre tí, no tendremos problema en arrojarte para que el Calamar Gigante se alimente de tu cerebro-. Supuse que el "tendremos" incluía a mi primo y a Flint.

-No te preocupes, amigo, seré todo un caballero-dijo tomándole la mano a la única slytherin que se sonrojaba-. Hay un aula vacía al final del pasillo-guiño-, suerte-. Ignoré el último comentario y seguimos caminando. Luego de un tiempo me las arreglé para formar una idea coherente en mi cabeza.

-Hacen una linda pareja.

-No le digas a nadie. Sólo un par de personas de confianza lo saben y Tasha no quiere que llegue a los oídos equivocados.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Suspiró. Bradley era un chico de lo más agradable, no entendía porqué no quería que se supiera sobre la relación.

-Sólo digamos que hay ciertas personas que podrían usar esa información para hacerle la vida imposible. Pero no hablemos sobre el tema; no es el más agradable para la mayoría de los slytherins, incluyéndome-. Hice una nota mental para preguntarle a Albus al respecto y no hice más comentarios.

Las risas, los amigos americanos, las cartas a medianoche, la tranquilidad con la que manejaba cualquier situación, la reciente y misteriosa confesión, que parecía teñida de un tono melancólico; todo indicaba que había un lado de Scorpius Malfoy que no conocía, pero que parecía más agradable de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Habíamos recorrido gran parte del castillo y, sin embargo, en aquel tiempo ninguno había musitado ni una palabra de agresión; a decir verdad, nos estábamos llevando verdaderamente bien. Me sentía menos nerviosa, casi hasta relajada, entonces, ¿por qué tenía que meditar sobre qué debía decirle, si éramos perfectamente capaces de mantener una conversación cordial, no, amigable? Iba a abrir mi boca y decir lo primero que viniera a mi mente, cuando el rubio se detuvo.

-Hablé con Lucy-soltó de pronto-. Ella dice que deberíamos conversar seriamente.

-Lysander opina lo mismo.

-Tenían que ser ravenclaws-dijo Malfoy sacudiendo los brazos-. Ellos son los inteligentes, deberíamos hacerles caso, yo supongo...

-No creo que tengamos mucha opción; tendrías que haber oído el discurso de Scamander: el chico tiene buenos argumentos.

-Weasley.., lo siento. Siento lo de la araña, no era venenosa realmente. Y siento todo el resto: los años de pelea, los insultos, aquella vez que derramé tinta sobre tus pergaminos. ¡Juro que fue accidental!

-Yo siento haberte torturados los últimos años... y lo del hechizo en tu cama, no sabía sobre tu fobia...

-Lo sé.

-¿Me perdonas?- Y hasta que lo dije no había comprendido el valor que pueden llegar a tener un par de palabras, en apariencia inocentes.

-Claro, ¿y tú a mí?-. Asentí rápidamente y sonrió. Una mano pálida se extendió ante mí, firme y decidida-. ¿Amigos?- Y la tomé.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si tengo tiempo libre el en próximo mes, lo dedicaré a escribir, pero los exámenes se multiplican en ésta época del año. Deseenme suerte._

_-Vince_


End file.
